El diario de Ginny Weasley
by Rakshah
Summary: ¡Maldito...! ¡Gaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh! ¿¡Cómo me ha podido hacer esto a MÍ? ¡Maldito cerdoooooo! ¡Engañarme com esa...!El diario de Ginny, solterona, independiente y buscando la elegancia interior. cap 7
1. Default Chapter

__

.

Bueeeeeeno, hola. A ver, hace un par de días alquilé la película de "El diario de Bridget Jones" y he estado releyendo los libros, por lo que creo poder afirmar que este fic no es más que fruto de mi momentánea obsesión por este magnífico y recomendable libro (Para quien no haya leído "El diario de Bridget Jones" o no haya visto la película, diré que trata sobre una británica teintañera y solterona que un buen día decide escribir un diario, perder peso, dejar de fumar y encontrar novio. Es un libro realmente divertido, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, creo poder afirmar sinceramente que desde que lo leí es uno de mis libros favoritos)

Supongo que los capítulos serán bastante cortos, pero esto favorecerá que los vaya actualizando bastante regularmente, no se, ya veremos. De momento cuelgo este de prueba, y hasta que acabe los exámenes en febrero dudo que pueda subir nada más.

En fin, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Ahí va el primer capítulo que más bien podríamos considerar un prólogo

****

Cap 1 Prólogo muy, muy cortito

02 enero, 02am ¡Qué sueño!

Propósitos de año nuevo(lo sé, lo sé, es día 2, pero e nochevieja estaba tan y tan borracha que no pude formularlos debidamente):

Ninguno, tengo la mala costumbre de no cumplirlos nunca.

A ver, a ver. Supongo que será una extraña y paranoide influencia de fin de año, pero el caso es que estaba sola ante el televisor (hay que ver lo que enganchan estos malditos aparatos muggles) y he visto sobre la mesa el diario que Ron me ha regalado estas Navidades.

"Para que pongas un poquito de orden en tu vida", me ha dicho, joder, no necesito otra madre. En fin, he abierto el estúpido diario, que además es de un horrible color rojo chillón. ¿Por qué Ron tendrá tan poco gusto para los colores? Tiene suerte de que desde que se casaron, Hermione le compra la ropa.

Y aquí estoy, sentada en el salón de mi apartamento de soltera, con una cerveza de mantequilla en una mano y una pluma en la otra. He pensado que quizá sí sería positivo llevar un diario; en realidad hace un tiempo, en muggleología leímos un libro; "Diario de Bridget Jones" a ella pareció funcionarle... es decir... sólo hay que ver con qué pedazo de hombre se queda al final, no? 

Otra vez lo mismo, ¿veis? Me estoy obsesionando otra vez porque el único macho regular en mi vida es Eidel, mi gato persa que ahora mismo merodea por la cocina en busca de alguna cosa comestible. Cualquiera diría que lo mato de hambre. No debería obsesionarme con el tema; soy una mujer adulta y responsable, tengo un buen trabajo, un piso y un gato. Y seis hermanos que a cada maldita reunión familiar me preguntan por qué aún no me he decidido a traer más Weasleys al mundo. 

Joder, eso me recuerda que mañana toca comida en família. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eidel me ha oído gritar y ha venido corriendo desde la cocina, y me ha mirado como si estuviera loca. Y es un gato. ¡Un gato! Estoy perdiendo la dignidad. 

Creo que voy a tomarme otra cerveza. Y llamaré a Neville, él me comprenderá.

Fin del cap.1

__

(N/A no me hago responsable del daño moral que puedan ocasionar las numerosas palabrotas que van a aparecer en este fic)

.


	2. Sábado, 3 de enero

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaa!!!!!!! Aquí está el cap. 2. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero los exámenes... bah, no os voy a amargar con mis problemas académicos. Me gusta bastante como ha quedado, pero por favor, cualquier review que mande un alma caritativa será muy bien recibido (con lo que me gustan a mí los reiews!!!!! ¡Me encantan! Todos, del primero al último) 

Oh, sí, voy a contestar los reviews! 

Virginia W. De Malfoy : Mi primer reviewer! ^_____^ Este cap. es más largo, espero que te guste! (oooh, te recomiendo que leas el libro, es realmente genial!)

Noel: AAAAAAAAAAAw, la vida de soltera es muy dura! ^__________^ a ver si te gusta la escena de la comida familiar, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Naty-Malfoy: Bueno, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, un besazo a ti también.

Black kt Malfoy: Uooooooo, me alegro de que te guste! La verdad es que a mí la película me encantó (sobretodo la escena final, con Bridget corriendo en bragas y jersey por la calle nevada, muy divertido) Muchas gracias por tu reiew, un beso.

JeRu: Aquí tienes, la seguí! No estaba muy convencida de hacerlo, pero aquí está, el cap. 2. Gracias por tu review!

Luna: Una reunión de 9 personas? Noooo, no lo has contado bien, ya verás, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Oye, en serio, si puedes léete el libro, o mira la película, que también está muy bien! Ah, y el nombre de Eidel... pues es un nombre irlandés, aunque la verdad es que no se si tiene algun significado en especial... Y te prometo que no dejaré los otros fics colgados... prometido, prometido. Un besazo!!!!!!

Sailorangi: AAAAw, lamento desilusionarte, pero Draco No va a se uno de los "pretendientes" de Ginny, lo siento :P pero es que a mí la pareja Ginny/Harry... aaaaa, no me gusta demasiado... Bueno, a ver qué te parece el cap 2... ^______^

Anna Voig: Mejor que Ginny se quede con Draco, eh? Muajajajajajajajajaajajajjajajaajaaaaaaaa, pues claro, Ginny y Harry no hacen buena pareja. (te dejo a Harry todo para ti!) Ala, un besote, eh?

Marine: Este es más largo, sí!!!!!!!!! Me costó, pero el cap. es más largo que el prólogo... espero que te guste mucho! Un besote.

Lucía: Realmente disfruté mucho redactando la comida familiar... ^________^ espero que te guste, con todo ese montón de Weasleys correteando por el jardín... Besos!

Abin: No te preocupes, claro que la pareja será G/D!!!! AAAAAw, es mi pareja favorita! Muchas gracias por tu review!

Gwen de Merilon: Buenu, si que la Ginny és menys deestralera que la Bridget, però no massa, pq sino el fic ja no tindria gràcia! Jajajajajajajajaja. El llibre de Quimaira esta força bé. I per cert, quin és aquest del detectiu rus? Té bona pinta (mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) Jo el dilluns tinc exàmen d'istòria de les formacions socials, aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Estic molt espantada!

En fi, gràcies pel review ^___________^ 

Rinoa: Quin review més raro!!!!!!!! Estas bojaaaaaaaaaa xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD en serio!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajaja. La Ginny liantse amb el gat? Nononononono, la zoofilia aquí no, per favor... millor amb el Draco, si, definitivament deixarem la Ginny amb el Draco! Jajajajajajajajajajjaajajajajajajajaja Ai, doncs a mi els personatges tipus Bridget no em deprimeixen pas, pq al final, la Bridget és un model de dona que se'n surt tota sola (i a més, al final es queda amb el Colin Firth!) mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh... Colin...) I l'edat de la Ginny... ja la voràs, no t'espantis... Un petó ben gros!!!!!!!!!!

Nimph: Noooooooo, el Neille no és l'amic gay, tranquila... és auror!!!!!! Va descobrir que el seu problema amb la màgia era per culpa del trauma psicològic que li havia quedat amb lo dels seus pares, però ho va superar fa temps i ara és un gran auror... Hum... trobar un capullo com el Daniel... la veritat és que crec que el Draco és més assemblat al Daniel, precisament, jajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajaj. No, és broma ( o no ) nouse com arreglar això dels dos pretendents de la Ginny... tu llegeix, vale? Ja em diràs què et sembla ^__________^ Un petonàs!

Sabina Evans: Pues aquí está, he tardado un poco per al menos es un poquitín más largo (ya lo dije, mi intención es colgar capítulos cortos bastante a menudo) En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste ^__________^ 

Y ya está!!!!!! Los 15 reviews contestados!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (uooooooooooo 15!!!!!!!!) 

Ahora os dejo con el fic ^_______^

Cap 2

****

Sábado 3 de enero.

10 am 

Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh, creo que voy a dormir cinco minutitos más... aún tengo mucho tiempo.

****

10:05 am

ZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzz....

****

13:30 pm

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me he levantado de un salto por culpa de la luz del mediodía que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Maldita sea; hace media hora que debería estar en la madriguera duchada, con el pelo limpio y la ropa bien planchada. Al final he decidido lavarme el pelo chapuceramente arrodillada al lado de la bañera, sin ducharme, y posteriormente he hecho un uso generoso del desodorante . La ropa... tengo la mala costumbre de probarme varias piezas antes de salir a la calle y dejar tirada la ropa rechazada y, evidentemente, no recogerla, por lo que ahora mismo casi toda mi ropa limpia está tirada por el suelo de mi dormitorio desde ayer por la tarde. 

Me fumaría un cigarrillo, pero seguramente acabaría quemando el resto de mi vestuario.

****

13:40 pm

En la chimenea, preparada para el viaje. Con el pelo mojado y pegado a la cara, sin maquillar (es una comida familiar, no importa, no importa) y llevando un "jersey Weasley" verde y una minifalda demasiado corta y altamente inapropiada para la ocasión, pero he tenido que conformarme con eso, porque eran las dos únicas prendas que no estaban hechas una pelotilla en el suelo. 

Al fin me he obligado a respirar profundamente y he lanzado los polvos flu. Después de una especie de montaña rusa he aparecido en la chimenea de la cocina.

Bienvenida a casa, Ginny. 

El barullo reinante me ha guiado hasta el jardín trasero, y mi sonrisa se a congelado en una mueca mezcla de horror y desconcierto. Eso no era una reunión familiar, joder, era un circo. 

Lo primero que he visto han sido una cantidad obscena de cabezas que se giraban en mi dirección cuando he atravesado la puerta de la cocina; allí estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, sus esposas...

Y un montón de niños pelirrojos. 

La decena de monstruos preadolescentes han dejado de "jugar" con los gnomos del jardín (pobres bichejos) para venir corriendo hacia mí en algo muy similar a una estampida de ñus y abrazarse a mis piernas gritando "¡¡¡¡¡Tía Ginny!!!!! ¿¿¿Nos has traído caramelos??? He mirado horrorizada a los amantísimos padres de mis sobrinitos, que seguían sentados en la mesa sin inmutarse. Solamente Hermione ha hecho un intento de levantarse, pero Ron se ha apresurado a impedírselo; según él, estando embarazada de ocho meses no debería ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de masticar la comida. Después de rebuscar un rato en mi bolso he conseguido recuperar medio paquete de chicles y uno de caramelos para la garganta. Por fin saciados, los monstruitos han vuelto a corretear por el jardín y he podido sentarme junto al resto de la familia

– Hola, cariño. – Ha dicho papá, que estaba sentado junto a mí. – Ya pensábamos que no vendrías.

– He tenido un pequeño... contratiempo

– Sí, ya... querida, si te duermes no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello. – Mamá ha aparecido con una bandeja de ensalada. ¿Cómo lo hace? . ¿Cómo es que mamá siempre consigue hacerme sentir como la oveja descarriada de la familia? ¿Por qué nadie me toma en serio cuando intento defender mi dignidad diciendo que NO me he dormido?

– Siento hayáis tenido que esperarme para comer, mamá.

– Oooh, no te preocupes, querida. Aún no podemos empezar; falta el invitado de honor. – Y me ha dedicado una sonrisa picarona. Espera...

¿Invitado de honor? Oh-oh... 

– ¿No será Harry, verdad? 

Mamá me ha mirado sonriente y ha negado con la cabeza. – Harry está en Nueva York, con su _novia. – _ Ha dicho "novia" como quien dice "babosa". Aún le duele que Harry y yo lo dejáramos hace años; estoy segura que esperaba verme casada algún día con _el niño que vivió_.

Un momento... entonces, si Harry no era el invitado de honor... ¿quién...?

Y en el mismo instante en que estaba pensando esto, un hombre ha aparecido por el jardín, trotando por el césped como un quinceañero. Por un momento creo que me ha sonado su cara. En seguida Charlie y Susan, su esposa, se han levantado para recibirle. 

– Familia. – Ha dicho Susan, toda sonrisas. Os presento a mi primo; Fitzwilliam Darcy _(N/A Quizá es un poco pretencioso usar el nombre de Darcy, verdad? Ay, no se... pero es que no podía imaginar algo inspirado en "diario de Bridget Jones" sin su correspondiente MrDarcy)_

Yo, inexplicablemente, no he podido reprimir una leve carcajada al oír su nombre. ¿Fitzwilliam? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Fitzwilliam? Además, es un poco ridículo llamarse Darcy, ¿no? Como el Mr Darcy de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" o el de "Diario de Bridget Jones" He tenido que ponerme seria de repente porque mamá lo ha arrastrado hasta mi lado y ha conjurado otra silla.

– Ooooooh, Fitzwilliam, te presento a mi hija Ginny. Es la única soltera de la família, ¿sabes? – Ha dicho sin ningún tipo de disimulo. 

Afortunadamente él se ha limitado a dedicarme un ligero movimiento de cabeza y a sentarse. Al menos no parece uno de esos memos del ministerio con los que mamá y papá se empeñan en emparejarme.

Aunque como mínimo esos memos intentan _hablar. _Y es que creo que durante la comida una ostra hubiera sido más comunicativa que Darcy. 

Y para acabar de arreglarlo, mamá no ha parado de hacerme señas nada elegantes ni apropiadas para la ocasión hasta que con un imperceptible gemido de frustración le he preguntado a Darcy lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza (síííííí, lo sé, es una MUY mala costumbre...)

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es Fitzwilliam? – Y además creo que lo he dicho un poquitín demasiado alto, porque al instante media mesa ha quedado en silencio. Entonces, Darcy me ha dedicado una sonrisa encantadora, llena de holluelos, y ha respondido. – ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ginny? – Y todos han soltado una carcajada como si su respuesta hubiera sido la más ingeniosa de la historia.

La verdad es que no me ha hecho ninguna gracia; hace años que intento deshacerme del _"Ginny"._ – Virginia. – He agregado con toda la dignidad del mundo. 

– Bien, Virginia. – Ha dicho él, de repente. – ¿En qué trabajas? 

Estaba a medio abrir la boca cuando mamá ha contestado por mí.

– Aaaaah, nuestra pequeña Ginny es profesora. 

– ¿En Hogwarts? – Darcy ha abierto mucho los ojos y me ha mirado fijamente. Visto de cerca no está nada, nada mal, y es por eso que he sentido desilusionarle.

– No. No trabajo en Hogwarts. 

– Beauxbatons, ¿quizá? 

– Mmmmmmmmno 

– ...¿Dumstrang? – Ha aventurado con miedo.

Al fin, mamá se ha cansado de sonreír. – No, querido, Ginny es profesora de un _colegio_ muggle, en Londres. – Por la manera como lo dice, creo que no le gusta mi trabajo. Afortunadamente, papá me ha puesto una mano tranquilizadora en la rodilla.

– Interesante. – Ha dicho Darcy, al fin, un poco distante. Y después de eso, no me ha dirigido más la palabra. ¿Qué pasa? Es que una bruja soltera de veintisiete años no puede trabajar en lo que más le plazca? Creo que las únicas personas que se alegraron de que estudiara literatura muggle en la universidad para después empezar a dar clases en un instituto de Londres fueron Hermione, Neville y papá; que Dios los bendiga. 

Después de lo que han parecido horas, la gran y feliz familia Weasley se ha levantado en masa. Justo a tiempo, porque en cuanto los "niños" han acabado de comer, se ha iniciado una apasionante batalla utilizando los restos del menú a modo de proyectiles.

Las despedidas tras las comidas familiares son siempre muy emotivas, con abrazos a todo el mundo, a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis cuñadas, a los niños... cuando por fin me ha tocado el turno para usar los polvos flu me he sentido inmensamente feliz. 

****

18:13 pm.

Llego exhausta a casa. Eidel me mira con cara de hambre. Oh, mierda, se me ha acabado la comida para gatos. Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, maldita sea. Tendré que ir al supermercado. Bueno, quizá de paso me compre un par de cosillas que necesito para la casa, como una graaaan caja de bombones... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh... Oh, teléfono. 

– ¿Gin? ¿Como ha ido el acontecimiento familiar?– Oh, Neville, es tan tierno por su parte preocuparse por mí... desde que dejé Hogwarts, Neville y yo hemos estado muy unidos, aunque su trabajo de Auror le quita mucho tiempo, pobrecillo, siempre va estresado pero aun así consigue llamarme siempre en el momento más oportuno. 

– No ha sido tan terrible, Nille _(N/A Nimph, te tomo lo de Nille prestado, si no te importa... Siempre me ha encantado que llamen así a Neville... ) _Ha venido un tal Fitzwilliam Darcy, el primo de Susan. Mamá ha intentado por todos los medios que intimáramos, pero creo que lo he asustado. 

– No será para tanto, Gin. ¿Te gustaba?

– Era tan estirado que parecía que le hubieran metido un palo de escoba por el trasero. 

Al otro lado del aparato, Nille ha soltado una carcajada. – Bueno, preciosa, sólo llamaba para ver como estabas; yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos, ¿eh? Cuídate mucho. 

Un poco más tranquila; voy a bajar al supermercado. Ups. ¿Y las llaves?

****

18:30 pm.

No encuentro las malditas llaves.

18:45 pm. 

Desesperada, me llevo la varita en vez de las llaves. Espero que ningún vecino me vea usando "Alohomora" para volver a entrar en casa.

****

19:00 pm.

En el supermercado. Como siempre he entrado dispuesta a comprar solo lo más indispensable, pero al final, el carro incluía los siguientes artículos:

Cosas que necesito:

Comida para gatos sabor salmón (Eidel es muy selectivo con lo que come. Maldito gato...)

Leche desnatada

Cosas que NO necesito (y, definitivamente, no me convienen): 

Paquete de galletas de chocolate (son más baratas que los bombones)

Fruta extraña y exótica que no he probado nunca y que probablemente no me va a gustar.

Dos botellas de Coca-cola (estaban de oferta)

Helado de vainilla con nueces de macadamia (mi favorito)

Pizza congelada.

Al fin me he dirigido alegremente hacia la salida del supermercado, pero entonces, en una curva muy cerrada entre las secciones de congelados y pastelería, mi carro ha chocado estrepitosamente contra algo. Bueno, más que "algo" era "alguien".

– ¡Arrrrrrgh! ¡A ver si te fijas más por dónde andas, estúpida mugg... mujer! – Ha exclamado una voz que me era vagamente conocida. 

Cuando el hombre se ha levantado apresuradamente, me ha dirigido una gélida mirada con sus ojos de un color gris acero. 

Oh, joder, Draco Malfoy.

Un momento... ¿qué demonios pinta Draco Malfoy en un supermercado muggle?

Fin del cap. 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( y lo que queda por venir...)


	3. Domingo 4 de Enero

__

¡Holaaaaaaa; aquí está el nuevo cap de el diario de Ginny! Espero que odo el mundo disfrute leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendo. Por cierto, que desde aquí quisiera recomendar el libro en que está basado este fic; "el diario de Bridget jones" de Helen Fielding, y también otro libro de la misma autora : "ricos y famosos en Nambula", otro libro genial y muy, muy divertido ^____^ Un beso a todos los lectores, los que dejan review y los que no (aunque clao, por qué negarlo, adoro recibir reviews...)

Ah, y hablando de Reviews... 

Storm: Me alegra mucho de que te guste el fic y la manera como escribo (* Rakshah se sonroja * ) Muchísimas gracias por tu review ^___^ siempre me emociona mucho leer el primer review de cada capítulo :P . Gracias de nuevo, y un beso.

Virginia W de Malfoy: ¿Vas a conseguir el libro? ^____^ ¡qué bien! Ya sé que me repito mucho, peor es un libro genial, y la segunda parte, "Bridget Jones: sobreviviré" también. Lo que hacía Draco en un supermercado no puedo decirlo, de momento, ni tampoco cuando habrá unG/D, pero no desesperes... ^_______^ un beso!

Rinoeta: Dona, ja sé que el fic no va igual queel llibre ( si faig acabar la Ginny amb el Darcy no sé per què pero tinc la lleugera sospita que algún lector enfadat em fara empassar el teclat de l'ordinador ¬____¬U ) i Io que sigui descuidada no treu que sigui guapa, no, claru que no! Buenu, xica, com t'ha anat per Madrid?Has conegut algun madrilenyu que s'assembli al Josh? ( lo que donaria jo per trobar un tarragoní que s'assemblés al Miquel/Nicholas... ; ______ ; ) I un madrilenyu que no s'assembli a ningú pero que estigui molt bo i hagi caigut als teus peus? Si es així, li pots preguntar si té algun amic que es deixi patilles i esigui lliure de compromisos... En fi, un PETÓ!!!! 

Kitiara: Noooo, ya lo he dicho antes, el fic no necesariamente acabará como el libro!! (n o me lo perdonaría nunca!) Además, ya sabes que yo también quiero a Draco ( casi tanto como a Remsie-poo, fíjate tú ) Hoyhe empezado con el cap 7 del fic de Remsie, así que paciencia... ^_____^. Un beso, y espero que nos veamos pronto por msn!

WeNDeLiN: Ohohohoh, escriu-me en català!!! Sííííííí!!!!! Jo també m'emociono quan veig a gent catalana pel ff.net, i tots els que conec ja m'envien els reviews en català. 

Ei, doncs tens raó; el moix ( ^___^ vocabulari mallorquí ) ara que hi penso si que sembla al gos del Shin-chan, jajajajajajaja, m'encanta el Nevat :P Jo tinc una gossa que fa el mateix; quan no té menjar o aigua es posa a la cuina a bordar fins que li fem cas, i obre les portes empenyent-les amb el cap ( el problema és que després no les tanca) Buenu, un petonàs! ( no desesperis amb lo que el Draco és un personatge de ficció; jo tindré un professor algun any d'aquests que és el Remus, clavat, tal com jo me l'imaginava ^___^)

Noel: Holaaaaa, muchas gracias por tu review ^_____^ Eso de Draco en un supermercado pues... ya se verá, quizá haya decidido independizarse de su família ^___^ Espero que te guste este cap, aunque me temo que siempre corto los caps en los mejores momentos (lo sé, soy muuy mala :Þ ) Un beso.

Lucía: Te ha extrañado la aparición de Darcy? Pobrecillo, con lo mono que es... LA verdad es que Darcy sale en este fic porque las historias románticas tienen más morbo si hay un triángulo amoroso, jajajajaja :Þ 

Espero que cuando leas este cap. ya te hayas recuperado y ya no estés malita ; ___ ; Un beso!!!

Greta Abin: He tardado bastante en escribir, lo siento :( gracias por tu review !!! Un besote!!!!

Gwen de Merilon: Eeeeeeiiiiii!!!!!!! Encara que no recordis massa el llibre ni la peli, tens raó, la Bridget i el Daniel Cleaver (el personatge del Hugh) mai s'arriben a trobar en un super! però tampoc era plan de copiar tot l'argument, no??? Iprecisament, com que no seguiré l'argument del llibre, el Draco sí que té opcions amb la Ginny!!! i taaatn que en té! Quna classe de mala persona seria si al final la Gin es quedés amb el Darcy? 

Un petó! (com t'ha anat l'exàmen de museologia?)

Luna: Mi beta favoritaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Así que te gustó la GRAN familia de Ginny,eh? ^________^ En serio crees que en nombre de Fitzwilliam Darcy es ridículo? pobrecillo mío, con lo que me gusta a mí... En realidad Fitzwilliam Darcy es uno de los mayores seductores de la literatura inglesa ^_______^ mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh... creo que ya te mandé una foto, verdad? 

Por cierto, que fue Ginny quien dejó a Harry!

Y Nille ha cambiado mucho desde sus años en Hogwarts... cuando pueda escribir en nuevo fic que tengoen mente ya lo verás ^______^ 

BEsos,como siempre!!!!!!

Sailorangi: Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los sobrinos de Ginny ^_______^ Y con respecto a tus dudillas... las mujeres de Fred y Georege, pues la verdad es que aún no he pensado en quienes son :Þ pero aceptaré gustosa cualquier sugerencia , y Harry está en Nueva York trabajando, supongo, pero aún no sé si hacerle volver a la madre patria, quizá para zurrar a Malfoy... tengo que pensarmelo ^____^ muchas gracias por tu review, un beso!

Luadica: Espero que te guste también este cap ^_______^ 

Muchísimas gracias por tu review, un beso!

Nimph: Buenu, crec que ja tinc bastant más definits els caracters dels nens (vul dir, del Darcyi el Malfoy) el Malfoy tindrà un caràcter genuïnament Slytherin, amb matisos de l'orgull del Darcy d'Orgullo y Prejuicio i amb un bon cor en el fons, i el Darcy serà encantador, amable,sexy, però no serà el que en realitat li agrada a la Ginny :Þ Ei, ja sé que em repeteixo, però gràcies pel teu review, em fa molta ilusió!!!!! Petons :***

Jatsumy: Bueno, sí, Ginny es una chica un poco salvaje y bruta, pero hay que pensar que tiene siete hermanos mayores (bueno, todos sabemos como son Fred,George y los demás, verdad???? ) Muchas gracias por tu revi ^___^ besos!

Lora Chang: Holaaaaaaaa! Que bien que te guste! (ya lo sé, ya lo sé, tengo que leer tu fic, y lo voy haciendo, pero...el tiempo es escaso ; ____ ; con lo que me gusta... ) Yo tampoco me imagino demasiado a Draco en un supermercado, pero me hizo mucha gracia una imagen de él intentando pagar con galeones en la caja del super ^______^

Besos.

Arladiel: Lamentablemente sí ha tardado bastante el cap :( pero aquí está!!!! Sí! ^_____^ espero que aunque haya tardado puedas leerlo y lo disfrutes mucho! Un beso :**

Laura Weasley: Bueno, tienes suerte porque desde que recibí tu review no has tenido que esperar mucho para un nuevo cap ^________^ Te agradezco mucho tu review, me animó a darme prisa por terminar el cap! Besos .

Y ahora, el CAPÍTULOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

****

Domingo 4 Enero

Peso: 57. 2 kg (malditas comidas familiares) Cigarrillos: 9 (seguramente a causa de lo tedioso que resulta un domingo de vacaciones) Veces que me he preguntado qué hacía el pijo de Malfoy en un Marks & Spencer : Muchas

Tumbada en el sofá con Eidel ronroneando sobre mi estómago rememoro lo que pasó ayer por la tarde después de chocar con aquél estúpido. 

- ¡Arrrrrrgh! ¡A ver si te fijas más por dónde andas, estúpida mugg... mujer! - Él se quedó boquiabierto en el suelo, con toda su compra, la típica comida de soltero (pizza congelada, pasta, cerveza, patatas fritas y similares) desparramada a su alrededor. Yo también fijé la vista en él. Estaba cambiado, en realidad creo que nunca le había visto vestido con ropas muggle, y se había cortado el pelo; ya no lo llevaba ridículamente engominado hacia atrás como en Hogwarts sino corto y cuidadosamente desordenado para ir a la última moda, como si acabara de salir de la peluquería. 

Estuvimos unos segundos así, mirándonos, hasta que yo parpadeé varias veces y empujando el carrito con fuerza me alejé de Malfoy, que aún no había atinado a cerrar la boca. Después, mientras yo estaba haciendo cola en la caja para pagar, él se puso en una cola paralela y me dirigía miradas asesinas de vez en cuando. Quizá hubiera tenido que quedarme para ayudarle a recoger su compra del suelo.

Hay que reconocer que el muy cretino estaba terriblemente sexy con esos tejanos un poco acampanados y ese jersey negro y ajustado...

Un momento, no puedo pensar en Malfoy de esta forma. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no, su padre estuvo a punto de matarme cuando tenía once años. Pero hay que ver lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones... Y él siempre me hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts. ¿Y qué hacía él en un Marks & Spencer? Quizá ha renegado de su família y vive entre muggles... Pero él siempre ha sido el mayor enemigo de Harry... ¡¿Acaso no son suficientes razones de peso?! 

Basta. Necesito un cigarrillo

18:00

He pasado el resto del día preparando las clases que empezarán mañana. Lo último que tengo ganas de hacer es intentar que una veintena de adolescentes de hormonas asilvestradas se interesen mínimamente por la literatura del siglo XIX, pero en fin... 

La verdad es que dar clases en un instituto muggle no es tan malo como parece, aunque algunas veces me gustaría convertir a todos mis alumnos en algún tipo de animal muy grotesco, como ornitorrincos o mandriles de trasero rojo . Sonrío pensando esa posibilidad cuando suena el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? - Pregunto tumbada en el sofá; adoro los teléfonos inalámbricos.

- Mmmmmh... ¿Virginia? - Es una voz de hombre, aterciopelada y sexy.

¿De qué me suena esa voz?

- Soy Fitzwilliam Darcy. 

Oh. 

Doy un pequeño respingo en el sofá (bueno, en realidad me caigo al suelo , pero ahogo un grito de dolor para que mi interlocutor no se entere de ello) . - Aaaah, hola. - Digo sonriendo estúpidamente. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi número? 

Y como si leyera mi pensamiento, él contesta: - Tu madre me ha dado este número.

¡Ouch! Maldita mamá. 

- Oye... te llamaba para... - Carraspea. - Verás, mañana por la noche tengo una recepción de empresa en el Avalon club, y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme. 

¿Una cena en el Avalon club? ¡Es el local mágico más elegante de todo Londres! Mataría por ir allí. Pero no entiendo por qué me invita Darcy si apenas nos conocemos. A menos que...

- ¿Te ha incitado a invitarme mi madre? 

Instantes de duda al otro lado del aparato.

- No.

- ¿Susan y Charlie? 

- No. Te juro que te invito por voluntad propia. - Estoy segura que él ha esbozado una sonrisa, como si lo viera. ¿Estaré desenvolupando mi ojo inteior? - Entonces, aceptas? 

Finjo pensarlo unos instantes. - De acuerdo.

- Bien. ¿Te recojo a las ocho y media? 

- Estupendo. Adios.

- Mhhhhh, oye, Virginia. - Dice él un poco cortado.- Puedes darme tu dirección? 

Oh, claro, mi dirección. - Northanger Street 48. Tercer piso.

- Muchas gracias. Hasta mañana, Virginia. 

- Hasta mañana. 

Espero a que cuelgue él y me tumbo en el sofá de nuevo; es mi primera cita en meses. Creo que voy a llamar a Neville, a Cathy y a Jo para planificar el asunto; quizá consigo que Jo me preste el vestido de noche de Armani que compró la semana pasada. 

****

02:30 am

Una noche fantástica. Alrededor de las 9 hemos llegado a casa de Jo. Josephine (no le gusta que le llamen así) vive en una enorme casa en las afueras de Londres, y está podrida de dinero; en realidad, si quisiera podría dejar su trabajo de relaciones públicas en una gran empresa y vivir de las rentas y el dinero de su familia. Sin embargo Jo es una chica fantástica, muy considerada con sus pobres y humildes amigos. También Nille se ha podido escaquear de su trabajo como auror y ha traído a nuesta pequeña reunión una caja de bombones belgas y un tiramisú helado, que a pesar de las bajas temperaturas en todo el país nos hemos comido con mucho gusto. 

Yo he traído una botella de vino y otra de champán que Jo ha metido conriendo en el frigorífico, y diez minutos más tarde ha llegado Cathy. Ha salido de la chimenea cubierta de hollín y con los bordes de la túnica medio chamuscados. - Lo siento, chicos.- Ha dicho ofreciendo un par de paquetes de _Maltesers _ y una tarta de manzana a modo de disculpa. - He tenido un problema al decir la dirección y he acabado en una chimenea de Birmingham. - En realidad Cathy nos tiene bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de accidentes; una vez quiso aparecer directamente en el salón, pero tuvo un ligero problema técnico y lo único que aparecieron fueron sus manos sosteniendo una de sus deliciosas tartas de manzana (las cocina ella, le salen deliciosas). Después del incidente de las manos, Cathy se limita a usar polvos flu para viajar. 

Justo cuand hemos atacado el tiramisú helado he planteado a mis amigos el tema de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

- ¿Darcy? ¿No es el que decías que tenía un palo de escoba metido en el trasero? - Preguntó Neville, que ya estaba un poco achispado.

- Un momento, un momento, Fitzwilliam Darcy, el arquimago? - _(N/A Un arquimago es un arquitecto-mago, así de fácil ^____^ ) _Jo ha abierto mucho los ojos y ha encendio otro cigarrillo. - No sabía que lo conocieras. Es un genio, la casa que contruyó para mis padres en Stafford es una maravilla.

- Pero a ver, ¿está bueno? -Cathy, como siempre, va directa a lo importante.

- Mmmmmmmh... sí. Bastante. - He encendido otro cigarrillo con la colilla del anterior. Empiezo a sentirme mal por haber acetado sin pensarlo la propuesta de Darcy. - Pero apenas le conozco, y tenemos que ir a una cena de empresa, tengo la impresión que estaré fuera de lugar.

Inmediatamente Jo se ha levantado a por los bombones belgas y me ha ofrecido uno de chocolate blanco y praliné; mis favoritos. - No te angusties, cariño, mañana estarás estupenda, ya lo verás; y si quieres te presto mi vestido nuevo de Armani. - Al instante Nille y Cathy se han sumado a Jo ofreciendo todo tipo de ayuda para mi cita de mañana. A veces pienso que no sé que haría sin mi pequeña família urbana. 

Una vez zanjado el tema Darcy, Cathy ha confesado que está medio liada con un chico muggle que conoció en una manifestación de Greenpeace. Jo no se ha pronunciado sobre el tema, proque aunque no lo confiese todos sabemos que no le gusta mucho la idea de salir en serio con muggles, pero Neville y yo le hemos hecho prometer que nos infomaría al instante de todas las evoluciones en la relación. 

Eran alrededor de la una y media de la madrugada cuando hemos acabado nuestra reunión semanal. Eidel me esperaba tranquilamente tumbado a los pies de la chimenea y ha ronronedo para que le rascara la cabeza. 

Ahora que lo pienso, aún no he comentado a nadie mi extraño encuentro con Draco Malfoy. 

En fin, me voy a dormir.

**Lunes 5**

Peso: 58 ¿cómo puede ser? Tengo que dejar los bombones. No recuerdo cuantos cigarrillos fumé anoche, pero seguro que son muchos.

19:00 

Son las siete de la tarde, y acabo de recibir una lechuza de parte de Jo; al final sí me ha dejado su vestido nuevo junto a una nota que dice lo siguiente:

_ "A por todas, diablillo"_

Jo Pone motes a todos su amigos; yo soy el "diablillo" ( no sé por qué... ¬___¬ ), Cathy es el "ratón" y Neville es su "osito" (tampoco me preguntéis por qué...) En realidad creo que ella tiene más confianza en mí que yo misma.

Mmmmh, hacen Urgencias por la tele...

No, no, no. Tengo que arreglarme para la cita, y sólo tengo una hora y media para ducharme, depilarme, peinarme, vestirme y fumar un cigarrillo. Bueno, creo que me quedaré a verlo hasta que salga George Clooney... sólo un poquito...

**19:45 **

Ooooh, mierda. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Maldito sea el sex-appeal de Clooney.

****

20:30 

Bien, ya estoy lista. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que me vengan a recoger.

**20:31**

Darcy debería estar aquí.

**20:32**

Debería estar, pero no está.

**20:33**

No llega.

**20:34**

¿Como me puede pasar algo así? Seguro que me ha plantado. Aaaaaarrgh, maldito Dar... 

Oooooooh, llaman a la puerta. 

**Por la noche, en casa.**

Cuando he abierto la puerta, Darcy me esperaba con una rosa en las manos y se ha disculpado por el retraso.

- No encontraba la casa; estoy poco acostumbrado a ir por el Londres Muggle. - Y ha sonreído muy seductoramente.

Yo le he devuelto la sonrisa y me he aferrado a su brazo. En un instane hemos aparecido en el deslumbrante hall del Avalon Club, el local más de moda en Londres desde los últimos quinientos años. 

Durante unos instantes quedé completamente abrumada por las luces y el ruido a mi alrededor; el club estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito aunque algo retro, con grandes ventanales góticos a ambos lados del salón y arañas de cristal en el techo. Fitzwilliam me ha pasado la mano por la cintura y ambos hemos empesado a andar hacia uno de los comedores privados donde había un cartel: _Reunión de " Monumenta Manent, arquimagos". _ Según me contó Jo, esgran firma de arquimagos con montones de oficinas repartidas por todo el mundo. Realmente increíble. 

Apenas nos hubimos acercado al comedor, un _mâitre _ que lucía un bigote pulcramente acabado en punta y una sonrisa igualmente estirada se acercó a nosotros.

- Buenas noches, señor Darcy. Buenas noches señora. - Me dedicó una fugaz inclinación de cabeza. - Sus invitados les esperan en el interior. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos? 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba entre tanto lujo; en realidad, durante los años en que salí con Harry él me llevó a muchos lugares de este estilo; incluso una noche me invitó en el Avalon Club para codearnos con lo más pijo de la sociedad mágica, pero desde que cortamos hace cuatro años mi economía ha sido demasiado limitada para permitirme estos lujos.

- ¿Te apetece una copa? 

Yo asentí y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa donde un par de chavales preparaban cócteles mientras charlaban animadamente. En el comedor privado no había, como yo me había imaginado, una docena escasa de personas, sino que alrededor de las bandejas de canapés pululaban más de sesenta personas; según Fitzwilliam, la _crême de la crême_ de Londres. 

- Ese de ahí - Me dijo al oído señalando a la vez un hombre calbo con unas horribles gafas de pedrería y una túnica naranja y verde que hablaba gesticulando exageradamente. - es Oikistes Rice, el propietario de la mayor empresa de construcción del país, y está loco. - El hombre le saludó con la cabeza y Darcy le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Se acercaron a nosotros muchos de los invitados, pero Fitzwilliam solo intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con ellos para después seguir hablándome con esa voz tan sexy y profunda que tiene. Mmmmmmhhh... no sé si eso afectará negativamente a sus relaciones laborales, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Mamá es un genio; ¿por qué no me presenta hombres así todas las semanas?

- Pero bueno... ¿Es que no vas a saludarme, Will? - Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. 

Evidentemente nos giramos; allí estaba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bajito y rechoncho. Fitzwilliam sonrió. - Claro que iba a saludarte, Morris, pero no te había visto. Virginia Weasley, te presento a Morris Arlington, mi jefe.

Arlington me miró con sus ojillos aquosos y meneó la cabeza. - Ya me imagino por qué Will ni siquiera se ha molestado en saludarme. Pero de todas maneras, viejo amigo, no puedes escaquearte de todas tus responsabilidades, por lo que temo que me veré obligado a presentarte a un nuevo cliente, uno de esos aristócratas cargados de galeones. - Nos arrastró hacia el otro lado del salón, y golpeó suevemente el hombro de hombre rubio que estaba de espaldas a nosotros.

Casi se me cae el canapé de caviar al suelo, y Darcy se quedó blanco de golpe justo antes de poner su mejor cara de póker.

¿Aún no habéis adivinado quién era?

- Will, te presento a Draco Malfoy.

En realidad Malfoy también parecía muy indispuesto, porque se tomó su cóctel de un solo trago y sin mediar palabra encajó su mano con la de Darcy y se fue en dirección a las tartaletas de queso y piña.

Arlington miró perplejo a Fitzwilliam antes de seguir atendiendo a los clientes. 

Le toqué ligeramente el brazo. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él me miró y recuperó su sonrisa. - Perfectamente, sólo es que hacía mucho que no veía a ése desgraciado.

- Es un cretino. - Corroboré con una mueca.

Levantó una ceja. - ¿De qué le conoces?

- Oh... iba a un curso más que yo en Hogwarts, nuestras famílias se odian y su padre casi me precipitó a la muerte cuando tenía once años. Aunque en realidad nunca he cruzado más de dos frases con él. ¿Y tú? 

- Fuimos juntos al Gamble college. - El Gamble college es, según puedo recordar, un instituto para estudios superiores en mágia. - Y me hizo la vida realmente imposible. - Fitzwilliam miró en la dirección por donde había desaparecido Malfoy. - ¿Te apetece ir a cualquiér otro sitio a tomar una copa?

Cinco minutos después abandonamos el Avalon club para acabar en un pintoresco pub llamado "El pato a las cuatro" donde bebimos un par de cervezas y hablamos sobre nuestros tiempos de estudiantes. Al final fuimos andando hasta mi piso y Darcy me despidió con un discreto beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarme al oído: - ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo algún otro día, Virginia? 

- Claro, - dije yo; - Claro.

__

Fin del cap 3.

Por cierto, dado a mi tendencia a tardar más de la cuenta en el tema de actualizar, si queréis puedo mandar un mail avisando de las actualizaiones a cualquiera que lo desee. porque creo que es una forma muy práctica para no perderse la subida de nuevos fics. Para quien quiera que le avise, por favor, mandadme un mail o un review ^_____^ . 


	4. Martes 6 de enero

__

¡Tatatacháááán! (patético, ¿verdad?) En fin, tengo exámenes y escribo todo lo que puedo. Pero después tendré vacaciones, y además he acabado uno de mis fics, por lo que a partir de ahora podré escribir con un poquitín más de celeridad (buaaaah, me muero de ganas por acabar) Este cap es bastante cortito, lo siento, prometo queel próximo será más extenso.

Uy, ahora los revis, adoro los revis, me encantan, y me emociono cada vez que recibo uno... sí, sí, basta, voy a comentarlos...

**Virginia W. de Malfoy:** ^___^ la primera en reviewar el cap! xDD Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara el libro (bueno, de que tegustara a tí y a toda tu família) y la continuación también te la recomoiendo, en genial (de hecho, tantoel primero comoel segundo son realmente buenos) Y por lo que respecta a tu pregunta, el fic sólo está basado en el libro, aunque algunas situaciones pueden parecerse. (para leer dos veces lo mismo,ya está el libro, y mucho mejor escrito) Un besazo.

** Rinoa: **¡¡¡¡Xicaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Així que no t'agraden els pantalons acampanats del Draco? Imagina't que són com els que porta l'Ivan del cor.Que per cert... vas veure el capítol d'ahir (és a dir, el del dia 3 dejuny, que a més era el dia que tenia exàmen de prehistòria, però buenu... total que... el vas veure o no?) pobret Ivan meu, quina resposta li dona a la Marta... i ella que pava per no... (si no has vist el cap. no llegeixis més) per no deixar plantat el cateto de l'Albert i tirar-se-li als braços!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es que... vaja, jo no m'ho pensaria dues vegades... buenu, xica, jo també, tant parlar i al final no t'he agraït lo del revi... que per cert, ho lamento però no eres la primera, així que ja saps... ara t'afanyes i si reviewes (has vist? he inventat un nou verb) la primera, et deixaré fer un diobuix d'un dels meus fics (aiiii, no, espera, que això ja ho fas... ja te n'havia donat les gràcies? Si? Doncs te les dono un altre cop, un petó, dos, tres.... tu ja saps que te'ls mereixes tots.

**Arwen**: Intercambio con estudiantes suecos? O___o wow... que pasada! Yo solo he hecho intercambios en inglaterra (pero no ví a nadie que se pareciera a mi Remsie... ;____;) y fue una buena experiencia, pero n inglaterra la comida es asquerosa (además de cara) y el tabaco también (las dos cosas, caro y asqueroso) (has visto? soy fumadora, lo confieso, como mi Ginny :P) Y a ver si te animas a subir algo (no has subiodo nada nuevo, verdad? Es que hace bastante que no miro mucho en ff.netporque no tengomucho tiempo, así que a veces se me pasan fics actualizados. Por si acaso, si ves que no te mando revis, me mandas un howler (o un mail o un revi) y lo arreglo en seguida. Un besazo!

**Malu: **Tomo nota de tu mail,aunque... no se si teacordarás de este fic, porque hace... buffff, demasiado que no actualizo ( en realidad, lo echaba de menos) Prometo que el próximo cap lo escribirémás rápido... un beso y muchas gracias! Por cierto, te mandé un mail para avisarte de la actualización pero el mensaje o pudo ser enviado por el programa, lo siento : ( 

**Abin:** Bueno... lo de Ginny y Malfoy ya llegará a su debido tiempo, pero por favor, ten paciéncia, ya lo verás... si se ve a la legua, que este par están predestinados... Un besazo. (por cierto, quizá en el proximo cap sí pase algo, poquito, con Malfoy...) Besos.

**GaBrIeLa**: A mí la verdad es los G/D tampocome gustaban mucho al principio,pero después de ller unos cuantos... me enamoré de esta pareja, me encantan y los adoro (claro que no en plan de que Draco sea blando, bueno y encantador y Ginny tímida, asustadiza y tontita,no, me gustan loscarácteres fuertes...) Draco vaa ir apareciendo cada vez más en el fic, a medidaquevaya avanzando la historia. ¿Por cierto, te gustó el estilo de Draco con pelocortitoy en pincho y pantalones un poco acampanados? ^____^ Besoooos.

**Glory**: Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y tranquila, que tengo intención de acabarlo (algún día...) aunque por mi asombrosa lentitud al escribir pueda hacer pensar otra cosa, nunca dejaría un fica medias (vale, vale, tengo uno de Slayers que está a medias desde hace un año, pero voy corta de inspiración, porque la gasto toda en HP) En fin, muchísimas grácias por tu revi, un beso.

**Megan Baudelaire:** ¿Te gustó? ¿Sí? ^_________^ me alegro muchísimo. Y sabes, creo que eres la primera persona que dice que Darcy es bueno (ufff, al menos pobre chico cae simpático a alguien... ya me estaba replanteándome el hecho de reemplazarlo por Harry o algo así...) Como ves no lo he seguido pronto, el fic (lo sientooooooo) pero ahí están los malditos exámenes,que no me dejan vivir... en fin, un beso!

**Luna**: Eeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!! intenté mandarte el cap. para que lo betaras, pero recibí un mail diciendo que tu dirección de mail habíamuerto,que noexistía, que había sido borrada o qué sé yo... porlo que no he podido mandártelo (en serio, no pude mandártelo, lo intenté varias veces... ¿Tienes alguna otra dirección de mail? dámela, por favor!!!! Ah, por cierto, y a ver para cuándo esa secuela de HP y el pedrusco temporal, eh? Ya estás espabilando! O sino, vendrá yo misma a Valencia para darte una somanta de palos! (bueno, no tanto, pero un buen tirón de orejas sí... ) Un beso, vale? Y un abrazo! Y ponte en contacto conmigo o algo,que hace demasiado que no nos vemos!!!!!! (via internet, quiero decir... pero si algún día te pasas por Tarragona, me avisas!)

****

Laura Weasley: Siento muuuuuuuucho haber tardado tanto /·___·\ no voy a repetir los motivos aquí, no quiero aburrirte, pero muchisimas gracias por tu revi, espero que este cap. aún te guste más que el anterior ^_____^ Un beso.

****

Gwen de Merilon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que vaig veure l'altre dia que efectivament, has pujat un nou cap. de Déjà vú! I jo no t'he enviat revi!!!!!!!! AAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Imperdonable, imperdonable, tot i que sí que l'he llegit, i és.... buenu, ja t'ho diré al revi. I com pot ser que no t'agradi el Darcy de la peli? Però si és genial! és el meu ídol (però està millor vestidet d'època, amb patilles i el cabell arrissadet, com a Orgullo y Prejuicio) Saps, ahir vaix fer un exàmen de Prehistòria i avui un de Geografia econòmica (accccs!!!!) i no sé com aniràn... aiaiaiaiai,que jaem veig estudianta l'estiu... només me'n quedentres, iper tant estic bastant relaxada, però no em puc confiar...aiaiai... quin mal rollo. Noet passa, a tu,que quan acabes de fer un exàmen etquedes aixícoma xafada? a mi em passa, no tinc ganes defer res a part de fumar-me un cigarret i pendre una coca-cola (ja sé que no voleu que fumi, però no hi puc fer res, sobretottenint exàmens) Beunu, preciosa, acabo ja, que porto com a una hora contestant revis i me n'estic cansant (oju, que de rebre'n no me'n canso mai!) .

**Jeru:** Virginia Viciosa? Bueno, quizá un poquillo sí, a ella le gustan las cosas buenas de la vida, como a todas. La verdad es que comprendo bastante a Ginny (no estoy loca, o al menos no soy peligrosa, simplemente pienso en los personajes de mis fics como si fueran reales.) yo también tengo un pequeño complejo de soltera, soy bastante patosa en acontecimientos sociales, adoro el chocolate y soy fumadora (algún día tendré que escribir mi propio diario, porlo que veo...) :P .Muchas gracias por tu revi ^______^ BESOS!

...¿Globos azules?...

**Sabina Evans**: ¡Iepala! Espero que teguste el cap... aunque, lo siento, no entiendo qué significa bkn (soy muy inculta, verdad?) De todas formas muchas gracias por tu revi ^____^ Un besazo.

**Jatsumy: **Ya sé que fumar noes nada bueno, que te deja los dedos amarillos (es verdad, palabra de honor) y los dientes oscuros y muchas cosas peores, pero el ser fumadora compulsivacasa mucho con la imagen de solterona, patosa y ocasionalmente neurótica que tiene Ginny en este fic. Sin embargo, quizá debería plantearme el hecho de que la pobre chica deje de fumar. Muchísimas gracias por tu revi, un beso!

**Lora Chang**: Iepala, primero de todo, gracias por tu revi, segundo, me alegro de que te caiga bien Darcy (ya empezaba a pensar que el chaval no cosechaba muchas simpatías por este fic...)Tercero, ya sé que dije que temandaria revi de tus fics, pero...uhg, lo siento, sé que soy una persona horrible que no cumple sus promesas, y no miento cuando digo que me gustan tus fics y como escribes, pero casi no tengo tiempo, ay... aver si cuando tenga vacaciones de una maldita vez... Y por último, un besazo :** 

__

Y ya está, todos los revis comentados (¡15!) ^______^ ¡Ahora os dejo con el cap!

****

Martes 6 

Peso: 56'9 (bien)

Amigo encantador que podría llegara ser algo más: 1 (¡¡¡¡¡yujuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!)

Esta mañana me he dormido, por lo que en vez del metro he tenido que usar la magia para aparecer en el cuarto de la limpieza del instituto. Es una técnica que uso siempre que me duermo, y normalmente funciona bastante bien, pero hoy, cuando intentaba salir del cuarto a hurtadillas, ha sonado una voz mezquina a mis espaldas.

- Otra vez husmeando por el armario de las escobas, señorita Weasley? - Era Fanny, la jefa de estudios. Me miró con sus ojos acuosos y se pasó la mano por una incipeinte barba que nunca se molestaba en depilar.

Aún no entiendo como se las arregla para pillarme siempre que aparezco en ese armario.

- Tengo una aventura con Horace, el bedel. - Contesté yo con una de mis mejores sonrisas. 

Horace es el trabajador más antiguo del instituto, una versión muggle de Argus Filch pero sin gato (a parte de los alumnos, no se admiten animales). Fanny ha esbozado una mueca, pero no sé si de asco o de envida, porque corre el rumor que ella sí se entende con Horace en el armario de las escobas. No quiero pensar que algún día podría aparecer allí y encontrarlos a ambos... puajjjjj... no, no, debo alejar los pensamientos desagradables de mi mente para empezar el día con optimismo y elegancia interior.

Jo me ha prestado un libro que habla sobre todo eso de la elegancia interior, esa chica es un tesoro.

Por la tarde, al finalizar la clase, he quedado con Will (me pidió que le llamara Will, ¿Verdad que es adorable?) en el Tras-k, un pub muy pequeño e íntimo que hay cerca de mi casa donde siempre suenan temas del pop-rock británico de los sesenta. 

Como conozco mi incapacidad crónica para llegar puntual a las citas, he llegado quince minutos antes, por si acaso. El Tras-k es el típico lugar encantador que pasa inadvertido desde la calle; hay una diminuta placa con el nombre del pub en letras góticas junto a la puerta, y para entrar hay que bajar unos cuantos escalones bastante lúgubres, pero el interior siempre está iluminado con fanalillos, y alrededor de las mesas, muy bajas, hay butacas en vez de sillas. En las paredes, además, cuelgan carteles de películas y obras de teatro amarillentos por el paso del tiempo. 

Cuando he entrado en el local vacío, el propietario y único trabajador del Tras-k, Paul, me ha saludado con una sonrisa típica de anuncio de dentífrico. Paul es encantador y muy guapo, y combina su trabajo en el pub con su verdadera vocación de actor teatral. Para muchas sería el hombre perfecto; lástima que sea gay. 

- Buenas tardes, Gin. - Ha dicho con su curioso acento galés. - ¿Lo de siempre?

- Aún no, estoy esperando a alguien.

Él ha alzado una ceja. - ¿Una cita? - Quizá esta conversación con un barman parezca algo rara, pero hay que tener en cuenta que he pasado muchas noches en este pub contándole mis penas a Paul. 

- Algo así.

Con una última sonrisa me he alejado de la barra para sentarme en mi mesa favorita, que está en un rincón iluminado por una lámpara victoriana y muy cerca de la diana de dardos.

Ahora voy a esperar tranquilamente a que llegue Will.

Mmmmmmmmh... Paul ha colgado un nuevo cartel, una adaptación teatral de "El retrato de Dorian Gray". No puedo evitar una sonrisa cuando veo que el actor protagonista es Nicholas Klimn, un Ravenclaw que iba a mi curso en Hogwarts; por lo visto no es imposible para los magos triumfar en el mundo muggle.

Desde la barra, Paul me hace una señal. - ¿La has visto?

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

- Que si has visto esta obra, Gin. Me he fijado de que mirabas el cartel con mucho interés.

- Ah... no, no la he visto, pero me ha sorprendido porque el actor principal fue conmigo al instituto.

Los ojos de Paul se han abierto mucho. - ¿Eeeen serio? ¡Waaah! Yo he ido a verla tres veces, ese tío es mi ídolo. Tienes que presentármelo algún día, Gin. Además está taaaan bueno...

- Siento decepcionarte, pero es hetero, Paul.

- ¿Segura?

-Segurísima.

- Qué desperdicio.- Ha dicho con un matiz de decepción. - Voy a limpiar en la cocina; avísame si entra alguien. - Entonces me ha lanzado un beso y ha desaparecido en la trastienda.

Solo faltan diez minutos; tengo tiempo de fumarme un cigarrillo antes de que llegue Will.

Realmente adoro este pub. Ooops, alguien ha abierto la puerta; debe ser él. 

No. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Acaso este cretino me sigue?

Draco Malfoy ha entrado acompañado de una chica alarmantmente delgada estilo muñeca-de-porcelana que lo miraba todo con cara de haberse tragado un limón. 

Maldita sea, si esto fuera un restaurante podría esconderme tras la carta de vinos, pero he tenido que conformarme con mirarme fijamente las uñas en un vano intento de pasar desapercibida, cosa que resultaría más fácil si no fuera la única clienta del Tras-k.

-Vaya vaya.¿Qué tenemos aquí? 

Sólo hay una cosa peor que Draco Malfoy: Draco Malfoy acompañado de Pansy Parkinson.

Yo he dirigido una sonrisa forzada a la Slytherin, tenía ganas de hacerle tragar sus estúpidas uñas postizas. Sin embargo, he advertido algo sorprendida que Malfoy estaba en silencio, casi, si eso pudiera ser posible, un poco avergonzado. 

- Acostumbras a ir sola a los bares, Weasley?. - Después de graduarme, me he encontrado con Pansy varias veces en acontecimientos sociales, y ella siempre aprovecha para echarme en cara sin ningún tipo de delicadeza que ella tiene novio desde su primer curso en Hogwarts y yo no. Aunque, la vedad preferiría ser una solterona toda mi vida a estar con Draco Malfoy.

-En realdad estoy esperando a alguien.

Pansy ha esbozado una mueca de desdén. Malfoy ha intentado trirar de ella disimuladamente - Ya... seguro. Qué más qusieras, eres tan patéti...

-Buenas tardes, Gin. 

Jaja, la arpía de cabello oxigenado no ha podido ocultar su rabia cuandoWill ha aparecido oportunamente por la puerta y me ha plantado un suave beso en la mejlla.

Weasley 1, Parkinson 0.

Acto seguido, Darcy ha didigido un encantadora sonrisa a aquella especiede insecto-palo. - Cuanto tiempo, Pansy. No sabía que conocieras a mi buena amiga Virginia. - Ha puesto mucho énfasis en la palabra _amiga_. - ¿Os sentáis con nosotros?

¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

Afortunadamente, Draco Malfoy (¿Afortunadamente?) ha dado un rápido y bastante brusco tirón a Pansy y han salido apresuradamente del Tras-k.

- ¿Tú crees que se han enfadado? - Ha preguntado Will con una mueca de satisfacción.

-No sabía que tambén conocieras a Pansy.

- Oh, bueno, un poco, lo mínimo indispensable.

Entonces Paul ha hecho su aparición estelar.- Aaahm, veo que ya ha llegado tu acompañante, Gin. - ¿Qué os pongo?

- Para mí lo de siempre, Paul.

- Un Bloody Mary para Gin. ¿Y para el señor?

- Té helado con limón, por favor.

Acto seguido se ha largado hacia la barra no sin antes dedicarle una buena mirada a Will. 

Ya eran casi las diez cuando hemos abandonado el Tras-k y hemos ido a mi piso para improvisar algo de cena. Cuando he abierto la puerta, Eidel esperaba ronroneando en la entrada.

- Mmh, un gato muy bonito. - Will se ha agachado para rascarle en la cabeza, pero el felino, traidor, ha esperado que tuviera la mano a pocos centímetros de él para emitir un bufido agresvo y lanzar un zarpazo al aire. - Darcy se ha apartado de él apresuradamente. - Y, por lo que veo, con mucho carácter.

- Que va, pero si normalmente es muy tranquilo.- He abirerto la nevera ( a papá le encanta mi nevera, siempre que vienea visitar me intenta convencerme para que le permita desmontarla). Desafortunadamente, en su interior sólo había una bandeja con spaghettis sin ningún tipo de salsa que preparé... hummmmmmm... no recuerdo exactamente cuando. Will se me ha acercado por la espalda y ha enarcado una ceja. - No tienen muy buen aspecto.

Oh, estarán buenísimos, confía en mí. ¿Puedes mirar si en el armario de sobre el microondas hay un bote de salsa de tomate?

En unos minutos hemos reunido todos los ingredientes; una lata de atún, salsa de tomate y queso suave para untar. Will miraba un poco perplejo mientras yo he echado los spaghettis (que además, tras tanto tiempo en la nevera ya habían perdido parte del agua, por lo que estaban un poco secos y amarillentos) en la sartén, después he añadido una generosa cantidad de salsade tomate, el atún, y el queso para untar. 

Aún con la salsa burbujeante he repartido los spaghettis en dos platos y hemos cenado apoyados de forma muy informal en el mármol de la cocina mientras Eidel se dedicabaa frotar la cabeza contra mis piernas ya dedicarle miradas desconfiadas a Will. Maldito gato, cada noche que vuelvo sola a casa ni me mira, pero el día que traigo a alguien se comporta com un novio celoso.

Aaaay, hombres... todos son iguales. 

- Oye, esto está buenísimo. ¿La receta es tuya? 

Yo he negado con la cabeza. - _Spaghettis à la Sica_, especialidad de una buena amiga mía.

- Ya veo, pues felicítala de mi parte. - Se ha quedado inmóvil unos segundos, con la mirada fija en mis ojos. - Aunque el mérito es de la cocinera.

Todos estos años de desengaños amorosos no han alterado el hecho de que me ruborize por cualquier cosa. Bueno, esa sonrisa tan blanca y sexy no es cualquier cosa.

- Por cierto. - Ha dicho mientras dejaba el plato en el fregadero. - No es muchacasualidad esode encontrarse con el cretino de Malfoy dos vecesen dos días seguidos?

- Tres

- ¿Eh?

-Tres veces, anteayer choqué con él en el supermercado.

- ¿El Superqué? - Claro, no recordaba que Will no está muy acostumbrado a eso del mundo muggle.

- Supermercado, una tienda muy grande, con comida y un montón de cosas útiles.

Él se ha quedado un rato pensativo. - Entonces lo que he oído es cierto... un ex-compañero nuestro del Gamble College me contó que Malfoy está viviendo en un piso de Londres a cuerpo de rey por cortesía de su fortuna familiar. Ése tiene vacaciones perpétuas mientras nosotros nos matamos a trabajar.

Hemos abierto una botella de vino y nos hemos sentado en el sofá para charlar de nuestros tiempos de estudiante. 

- En el Gamble. - FarfullóWill, que creo que iba un poco achispado. - Siempre iba acompañado por sus dos gorilas, con sus aires de superioridad.

- Crabbe y Goyle. Pfffffff... - Añadí yo. - Vaya par de capullos.

- Mmmmsí. Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables... hablemos de tí.

Noooo, ¡de mí no! No me gusta hablar de mí, la única chicaWeasley, siempre eclipsada por sus hermanos y que fumaba a escondidas en el lavaba de la Madriguera, la eterna admiradora del gran Hary Potter (y su exnovia), la que rechazó un jugoso trabajo en el ministerio (tradición familiar) para estudiar literatura inglesa y acabar de profesora de un instituto muggle, viviendo una gris vida de solterona.

Sin embargo, no he tenido tiempo de contar nada, porque algo en el pecho de Will ha empezado a emitir uncurioso pitido.

-Oh... vaya. - Ha dicho él mientras sacaba un diminuto aparato del bolsillo de su americana. Tardé unos segundos en descubrir que era una especie de teléfono móvil... quizá demasiado modificado, porque al instante de la pantalla salieron un chorro de llamas escarlatas seguidas por la cabeza de Morris Arlington, el jefe de Will, que ha mirado sorprendido a su alrededor. - Darcy, ¿dónde demonios estás? Tenemos un problema con el proyecto Botsword-Enderby, el viejo dice que _no quiere _una casa de planta rectangular. ¿Tú crees que es posible? Tenemos que rehacer el proyecto desde el principio, así que más te vale aparecer ahora mismo en la oficina. 

Las llamas han desaparecido con un leve chasquido y Will se ha levantado del sofá muy a su pesar. - Ya lo has oído, tengo que irme. Lo siento mucho, Gin.

- No importa ya... - No he tenido tiempode acabar la frase, porque él me ha dado un rápido beso en los labios (con lo que, evidentemente, me he sonrojado) y ha desaparecido.

Eso signifca que somos algo más que amigos, ¿verdad? ¡¡¡¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Miercoles 7 de Enero

Peso: No importa, me siento demasiado bien parapesarme.

Cigarrillos: Ninguno, soy una santa.

Novio: 1(síííííí, ¡confirmado!)

Hoy, al llegara casa, he encontrado dos mensajes bastante desconcertantes en el contestador: 

_ "¡Giiiiiiiiiiin! Soy un paria social... nadie me quiere... ¿Porquéporquéporquéporqué? Hannah me ha dejado, Gin, dice que me importa más mi trabajo que ella...Voy a ir al campo de tiro mágico a desfogarme. Necesito quedar contigo y con las chicas... por favor, llámame._

Pobre Neville, tendremos que programar una reunión de emergencia. En realidad programamos una cada vez que Hannah le deja por culpa de su trabajo (cosa que se está convirtiendo en una triste costumbre)

El segundo mensaje era bastante más alarmante:

_ "Ginny, soy Hermione, ya séque te pido mucho,peropodrías hacerme un favor? Es que mañana tengo una reunión de trabajo y no encuentro a nadie para cuidar de Lisa _(Lisa es la hija de cinco años de Ron y Mione) _por lo que como sé que jueves es tu día libre... te importaría cuidar de ella por la tarde? Por favor, por favor... llámame, cariño. _

Aaaaaaaaay, mierda.

_Fin del cap. 4_

Por cierto, en este cap. menciono a dos personajes de mis otros fics, pero no os asustéis, es una extraña manía que tengo... El primero que los localice ganará, mmmmhhhhhh... nada, lo siento, pero es un buen ejercicio de concentración, ¿verdad? (hay que ver, yo, con los exámenes me pongo cada día más tonta...)

Ah, por cierto, la receta de los spaghettis que prepara Ginny puedo asegurar que es una delicia culinaria, en serio, aunque queda mejor cuando a la salsa se añade un pellizco de pimienta. 


	5. Jueves 8 de Enero

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, por fin. Lamento la espera, pero es que estos meses no voy a estar mucho en casa, así que tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Estoy bastante satisfecha de este fic, pero creo que pronto habrá un giro argumental y algún que otro personaje sorpresa, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

Ooooh, reviews.

Gwen de Merilon: Com va el treball d'arqueòloga??? Be? Jo el dilluns me'n vai a excavar a l'Abric Romaní!!! Nousepas, es que no sabré fer res! Nose, nose, potser dic que tic la grip, o la pneumònia atípica, o algu, i em quedo a caseta... Bfffffffffff... sóc massa casolana per ser arqueòloga, crec jo :P Celebro que adoris el Draco, jejejejejejeje, ja voràs, ja voràs... Ptons, i si akets ultims dies d'agost passes per Capellades, vine'm a visitar. 

**Miina**: Ja t'has canviat el nom? Uooooo!!!!! Sento dir-te, Marineta, que el Nicky segueix portant patilles!!!!!!! Siiiiiiiii, i a més és un actor d'èxit! I al Paul li agrada tal com és. Que per cert... cap de les catalanetes s'hi ha fixat! Però si està clarissim!! El Paul no és el Paul, és el Pol de Plats Bruts!!!!!!!! Gay, cambrer i estudiant de teatre! Jo que em pensava que us n'adonarieu desseguida... Ja sé que és raro vere personatges d'altres fics plulant per aquí, pro ho sento, és la meva debilitat, jejejejeje ( i més que en sortiràn! Ah, i si t'hi fixes, a "alas" també hi surten la Diane Moon i el Niky, jejejejejejejeje) Ai, ara que hi penso no t'he contestat la resposta del mailitu feliç :P Ptons, wappissima.

****

Cintia: Te recomiendo la receta, jajajajaja, aunqe también puede hacerse con arroz y cualquier otro tipo de pasta :P Y tranquila, pronto, pronto vedrá el estelar momento D/G, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa. Muchas gracias por tu revi. Nos vemos en el msn!!!!!!!!

****

HaRuKa: Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Escriu-me en català! Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje. La Gin, ja es nota, també és un dels meus personatges preferits, encara que no amb el Harry... millor el Draco, jejejejejejejejeje, però prenc nota del teu suggeriment i et fai saber que si, que si que sortirà el Harry, i espero que ben aviat. I el Neville, també m'he encarinyat amb ell a partir dels fics de la Nimph :P jejejejejejejejejejeje. Un petonàs :********

****

Arwen: MMMMMhhhhh, hace muuucho que no actualizo nada, y no sé si t has pesto esos fics nuevos qe decías : ( Qe maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!! Si tienes algo nuevo que yo no haya visto aun avísame. Por favor!!!!!!!! Respeto a ese fic de los merodeadores sobre la pelicla viaje de pirados... pes no, no la he visto, así que no puedo ayudarte, aunque me encantará cualqier fic donde aparezca mi adorado Remsie ^___^ Un besazoooooo!!!!

**Anna Voig**: No te preocupes por lo de los revis ^______^ Yo tampoco pedo leer tato como querría : ( Aun así me alegro mucho de que te guste. Un besazo!!!!! 

Nimph: Molt bé! Has encertat els personatges sorpresa!!!! Jejejejejeje, i n'hi haurà més! Ooooh, volia demanar-te una cosa... em deixaries posar omes per a una aparició fugaç a la teva Susan d'On air? Es que es un personatge que m'encantaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! :P Un petó ^_________^ 

****

Leri: Eooo, a ver si nos vemos por msn!!!! Y sí, tengo que seguir con la segunda parte de Alas, pero antes tengo otro proyecto de fic que me gustaria empezar... en fin, prometo hacer esa segunda parte, pero no se cuando... Besos :***************

****

Laura Weasley1: Síiií, soy mu mala, hago esperar a la gente :P Pero aquí está. Espero que también rías con este capítulo. Un besazo y gracias por el revi ^____^

****

Lora Chang: AAAhhh, ya se verá de qué se conocen Darcy y Malfoy y Pansy (todos terminan con "y", curiosa coincidencia :P) majajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja. Y sí, a parte de Nicholas, en el fi se menciona un momentito a Nausica, de "Alas en la oscridad". Ya sé que este fic no tiene nada que ver con los otros, pero me gusta meter personajillos míos por ahí :P n beso.

**Megan Baudelaire**: OOOooooh, otra fan de Darcy, como yo :P Sí que es mucha coincidencia eso de Gin y Draco, majajajajajajaja, pero el destino... ya se sabe :P Gracias por tu revi, un besooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Abin: Gaaagh, yo tampoco quiero que Draco salga con Pansy, puajjjjjj, pero tranquila, que eso no va a durar mucho, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaa... n besote ^_____^ 

****

Amni: Sí, sí, es Ginny :P un poco patosa, bocazas y de camino hacia los 30, pero es ella. Gracias por tu revi, un besooooo!!!!

**Nia_gotica**: Buenooooooo... ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tardo muchísimo en escribir... lo siento : ( De todas foras espero que disfrutes el cap ^____^ Un beso. (ah, si quieres que te mande un mail de aviso para las actualizaiones, pasame tu direccion, okz?) 

****

Ginny Jo: Pues sí, la peli está basada e un libro, anque el libro, como asi siempre pasa, es mucho mejor que la peli :P Me alegra de que te guste! Gracias por el revi!!!!!! ^_______^

****

^nan^: Ieps! T'agrada el fic? ^_____^ Sí que es raru, de fet va sortir com una mena de paranoia, pro mira, n'he acabat fent un fic :P Encara no he acaat de definir assa bé el caràcter de la Gin, nousepas... mmmmmh, potser millor que sigui més ella i menys bridget, tens raó. Buenu, no t'he fet esperar massa, no? Jejejejejeje, vaja, almenys el revi és de no fa gaire... el problema indrà amb el segënt cap, que segur que tardaré massa en pujar, aixxxxxxx.... Un petonàs. Ah, si vols que t'avisi quan pujo nou cap, dige'm la teva direció de mail, okz?

Ufff... ya está, todos comentados, estoy agotada... (ooooh, pero no importa, seguid mandando revis!!!!!!!) 

****

CAP 5

Jueves 8 enero

Peso: 56'5kg (¡yujuuuuu!)

Cigarrillos: 18 (muy, muy, muuuy mal)

Unidades de alcohol: Ninguna (no quería dar mal ejemplo a mi pobre sobrina)

Encuentros con Draco Malfoy: 1 (¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?)

Novios: 1 (¡muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa!)

__

10 am

¡Gaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡¿quién puede llamar a estas horas de la mañana?! Ooooh, vale, Hermione.

Me he puesto apresuradamente una chaqueta sor encima de mi camisa de dormir (demasiadas transparencias para que las vea una niña de cinco años) y he ido a abrir la puerta donde Hermione me esperaba impaciente.

- Hola, cariño. - Ha dicho mientras se las arreglaba para plantarme dos besos en las mejillas y empujar a Lisa hacia mí. - Llego tarde, vendré a buscarla después de comer. ¡Que os divirtais! 

He intentado decir algo, pero ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Admiro a Hermione; embarazada de ocho meses y sigue trabajando sin parar, no sé como se las arregla. De repente, una vocecita a mi lado ha llamado mi atención.

- Hola, tia Ginny. ¿Por qué está todo tan desordenado?

Estupendo, seguro que eso son los genes de mamá, siempre dominantes, brrrrrr...

Me he apresurado a encender el televisor y mientras Lisa miraba embobada los dibujos animados he aprovechado para vestirme mas decentemente. Eidel estaba escondido en lo alto del armario de mi habitación; le aterran los niños porque le tiran de la cola. Cuando he vuelto al salón, Lisa tenía otra pregunta preparada: - ¿Dónde está tu novio?

Decidido; nos vamos al parque.

Con mi sobrinita agarrada firmemente de mi mano hemos bajado a la calle, bien abrigadas. El parque no está muy lejos, y cuando hemos llegado, Lisa, sin darme ni las gracias ha ido corriendo hacia los columpios, ha echado a un niño mayor que ella de un empujón y con una sonrisa de felicidad ha empezado a columpiarse.

Yo, que ya empezaba a arrepentirme de haberme puesto falda en vez de unos pantalones bien calentitos, me he sentido tentada a fumarme un cigarrillo, pero cuando he visto todos esos niños sonrojados y sus mamás, riendo y jugando como si estuvieran en un anuncio de moda infantil, me he sentido una persona horrible por pretender arruinar tan bucólica escena contaminando su aire, así que al final me he quedado sentada mirando fijamente a Lisa, que ahora correteaba hacia el tobogán, como si fuera una de esas mujeres que al no poder tener hijos propios se vuelven locas y van a los parques a robar los bebés de otras. Qué idea más inquietante, ¿verdad?

Si no me fumo un cigarrillo ahora mismo, empezaré a comerme las uñas.

De repente he notado un tirón en la falda; era Lisa que me miraba con sus ojazos castaños. - Tía Ginny, ¡tengo hambre!.

Yo he mirado el reloj, sorprendida. - Pero si solo son las once, Lis. Es imposible que tengas hambre, ¡si seguro que acabas de desayunar!

- No.- Ha dicho ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. - Como llegábamos tarde mamá ha dicho que podía desayunar en tu casa, tía Ginny.

¿En mi casa? ¿EN MI CASA? ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre a Hermione? Sabe perfectamente que en mi casa, para desayunar, hay solo y exclusivamente café. Piensa, Gin, piensa...

11am, en el Tras-k

Lisa y yo hemos entrado en el pub donde Paul, el camarero gay sirve los mejores cafés de la ciudad. Iba a pedir cualquier cosa para mí y un vaso de leche y un croissant para mi sobrina cuando me he dado cuenta de que Paul estaba en la barra, hablando con un hombre.

Curiosamente un hombre alto, rubio y que llevaba una cámara fotográfica de aspecto profesional colgada del hombro. 

No he tenido tiempo de huir de allí, porque justo en ese instante Paul y Malfoy se han girado hacia nosotras.

- Es de mi hermano Ron. - He dicho yo abruptamente señalando a Lisa. Vaya, como si tuviera que dar explicaciones... En realidad era una situación bastante incómoda, sobretodo cuando Lisa me ha vuelto a tirar de la manga. - ¿Es ese tu novio, tía Ginny? 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco me ha mirado perplejo y ha dejado una libra con cincuenta en la barra. - Bien... creo que debería ir a trabajar. - Y sin que ninguno de nosotros reaccionara, hizo mutis por la puerta.

Un momento... ¿trabajar? No me había dicho Will que vivía de renta a expensas de la fortuna familiar? ¿Y dónde estaban esa arrogancia y desprecio a los Weasley tan características? ¿Y sus gorilas? ¿Y el insecto-palo Parkinson? ¿Es que el mundo ha dejado de tener sentido?

- Creo que tu novio se ha enfadado, tía Ginny.

Vaya manía tiene esa niña, ¿eh?

- Draco Malfoy NO es mi novio, cariño. - He dicho yo con los dientes apretados. - Vamos, súbete al taburete y pide lo que quieras. Paul, ponme un desgraciado, ¿quieres? _(N/A para más información, un "desgraciado" es un café solo, descafeinado y con sacarina) _ Aah... y un donut relleno de melmelada. (necesito azúcar).

- ¡Yo quiero leche y un crosán! (pobrecilla, eso de croissant es muy complicado)

Al instante Paul se ha girado hacia la cafetera para preparar mi desgraciado, ha puesto el donut y el croissant en un plato y le ha servido un vaso de leche a Lisa. Acabado su trabajo ha apoyado las manos en la barra y me ha mirado con expresión curiosa. - ¿De qué conoces a Draco Malfoy?

- Fuimos juntos al instituto. - He contestado con desgana. - ¿Viene o qué, ese café? 

- Nicholas Klimn _(N/A véase capítulo anterior)_, Draco Malfoy... a qué instituto fuiste, que había tan magnífica compañía? 

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué iba a contestarle? ¿A la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? Piensa, Gin, piensa una excusa...

- A la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, como mis pap... 

¡¡¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!!!!!! Mi adorable sobrinita no ha tenido tiempo de acabar la frase, porque me he abalanzado sobre ella como una maníaca y le he tapado la boca. 

Tarde. Paul ha alzado las cejas interrogativamente. - ¿Magia y Hechicería? Vaya imaginación tiene esa niña, ¿no?

Uffffffffff, adoro a los muggles y su ignorancia. - Sí, lee mucho para ser tan pequeña y a veces se inventa las cosas, ¿verdad?

- Pero si digo la verd... - Ha callado abruptamente, quizá por culpa de la mirada asesina que le he lanzado. - ¿Tienes cacao para la leche? - Ha cambiado de tema con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. ¿A que es una niña muy lista?

Sin embargo, aún tengo curiosidad... sé que no debería, pero... bah, la tentación es demasiado fuerte.

-¿Y tú de qué conoces a Malfoy, Paul?

Ha dejado el desgraciado sobre la barra. - Oh... es un cliente habitual, viene casi todas las mañanas. Creo que trabaja como reportero gráfico en el _London News. _Es muy guapo, ¿verdad? Y muy majo también. Qué raro que se haya largado tan rápido, normalmente se queda aquí, charlando un rato conmigo.

No sé si la curiosidad finalmente mató al gato, pero creo que a mí acabará por provocarme un ataque al corazón. Demasiada información por un día... 

¿Desde cuando Malfoy es... majo?

Hemos desayunado sin más contratiempos, incluso Lisa me ha dedicado una sonrisa cuando le he comprado una chocolatina. Después hemos ido a pasear por Diagon Alley, le encanta mirar las lechuzas. 

__

Por la tarde

Pffffffffffffff... por fin un poco de tranquilidad. Oh, no me malinterpretéis, adoro a mi sobrina, pero el jueves es mi día libre, y me gusta pasarlo... no sé, tumbada en el sofá. Además, hoy hay reunión en casa de Jo para consolar a Nille; al parecer Hannah, ahora sí, le ha dejado definitivamente.

Voy a tomar un baño con mucha espuma.

Mmmmmmh, me encanta estar en la bañera con una copa bien fría de vino blanco y escuchando música, es taaaaaaaan relajante... mierda, teléfono.

Salgo a toda prisa, casi me resbalo al pisar las baldosas del lavabo e inicio un sprint hacia el salón. Justo a tiempo descuelgo el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? - Maldita sea, estoy sin aliento.

- Mmmmh, Gin, ¿te pillo en mal momento? 

Es Will. Oooooooooh, qué voz taaaaan sexy. Llamaba para invitarme a cenar, los dos, solos, el sábado, a la luz de las velas, aaaaaaaaaaw... 

Oh, vaya, he dejado el piso lleno de espuma. Tengo que limpiar todo este estropicio, suerte que todo se arregla con un poco de magia... ¿Y mi varita? ¿Dónde está? ¿Pero qué...? No puedo creer que la haya perdido otra vez.. 

_Por la noche, en casa de Jo_

Hoy, extrañamente, no he llegado tarde. Quizá estoy reencontrando mi elegancia interior y me convertiré en una persona responsable, perfectamente organizada, previsora, puntual... oh, Dios mío, ¡no quiero convertirme en mi madre! Estos pensamientos tan perturbadores se han visto interrumpidos por la llegada de Nille, hecho un flan, pobrecillo. Lo primero que han hecho Jo y Cathy es ofrecerle una copa de Chardonnay y la caja de bombones. Entonces ha empezado a contarlo todo.

-Soy... soy un paria del amor... Hannah se ha ido a casa de su madre... esa bruja. Me ha dejado.. me ha dejado otra vez... - Le he tendido un pañuelo. Nille y Hannah llevan casi cinco años saliendo, pero se pelean continuamente porque él es un adicto al trabajo. Sé que sonará perverso por mi parte, pero quizá seria mejor que lo dejaran definitivamente, porque Cathy, Jo y yo siempre hemos pensado que Hannah es un poquito... borde. Oh, no es mala chica, pero no es muy simpática con nosotras, que digamos...

Hemos pasado la noche intentando animar a Nille y convenciéndole de que se tome la vida con un poco más de tranquilidad e intente arreglar su relación con Hannah. Pobrecillo, con un par de copas de más deja de ser un duro auror para convertirse de nuevo en el chaval tímido, tartamudo y patoso que era en Hogwarts. Aaaaaaaw, dan ganas de abrazarlo. 

Hoy tampoco he comentado con mi familia urbana el espinoso tema Malfoy. 

Al final entre los tres hemos despachado dos botellas de vino, cuatro paquetes de tabaco, una caja de pañuelos y otra de bombones. 

Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh... bombones...

_ Sábado 10 enero_

Peso: 56 kg (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yuhuuuuuu, yuhuuuuuuu y más yuhuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Cigarrillos: 7, soy una santa

Unidades de alcohol: 4 (bien)

Prendas de ropa interior nuevas: 2

Cenas románticas: 1

7:30 pm

El viernes fue un día poco interesante, así que voy a omitir todo el día exceptuando que fui de compras al salir del trabajo. Esta noche voy a ponerme mi nuevo conjunto de braguitas y sujetador de color burdeos, jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji...

Will pasará a recogerme a las ocho y media, así que tengo tiempo de ducharme, lavarme el pelo, hacerme la manicura y depilarme para estar deslumbrante.

_8:30_

Bien, bien, que no cunda el pánico, sólo me falta secarme el pelo y vestirme, y afortunadamente Will aún no ha llegado.

_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!! _

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tras darle un breve beso en los labios pido a Will que se ponga cómodo y se sirva una copa mientras termino de arreglarme, que sólo será un momentito.

_8:45 pm_

Vale, NO ha sido un momentito, pero al fin estoy lista. Abro la puerta del salón, radiante con ese vestido negro y ceñido, y llego justo a tiempo de impedir que Eidel haga trizas la camisa de seda italiana de mi novio. Maldito gato, mientras lo riño me mira son carita inocente, ronroneando.

Will no me ha llevado a ningún restaurante, sino a su casa, una enorme mansión en las afueras, de esas con setos de formas freudianas en el jardín, alfombras persas y cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Ah, sí, y Tips, un elfo doméstico.

Vamos, sabía que tenía dinero, pero... ¿tanto?

La cena estaba preparada en un jardín interior, con hadas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor y velas flotando en el aire. Ha sido todo muy bonito, casi irreal. 

Tras los postres me ha tomado en brazos y hemos subido una escalinata de esas de mármol hasta el dormitorio, casi tan grande como mi piso, y después... aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww...

_Domingo 10 _

Un día nada interesante. No me gustan los domingos, todo está como dormido, las tiendas cerradas, la programación en el televisor es patética, mañana tengo que volver al trabajo. Y Will no ha llamado. Debe tener mucho trabajo... ¿en domingo?

_ Lunes 11_

Un día horrible, en todos los sentidos. Hay veces que realmente me gustaría convertir a mis alumnos en algún animal grotesco... o... a Fanny, la jefa de estudios... ooooh, sí, creo que le quedaría estupenda un hocico de cerdo en su estúpida cara. Lástima que esto me acarrearía un montón de problemas con el ministerio. Ah, y Will tampoco ha llamado hoy.

__

Martes 12 

Hoy tampoco.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Fin del cap 5

.


	6. Miercoles 14 de Enero

__

Wenooooooooooo... siento haber tardado esta barbaridad de tiempo en subir el sexto capítulo, y supongo que es una mala excusa decir que he estado muy ocupada con el inicio de las clases a la par que muy falta de inspiración. Pero aquí está, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

Aps, los revis:

****

Miina: La primera primerissima!!!!! Hola wappaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Jejejejejejejeje, per fi he pujat! Siiiiii! I tu hauries de pendre exemple, dulenta!!!!!! :P Ja vas nar al salo del manga? I lo del campionat que, qua es continua????? I que bonic és el món, no?? I quina bona olor que fan les flors.. Stic happy, jejeje, nom facis cas @__@ Un pto!! :**

**Cintya**: Wolasssssssssssss!!!!! Hemos hablado esta tarde por msn, pero... Cuanto tiempo!!! Jejejejeje, gracias y un besazooo! 

**Haruka of the Sidhe**: Wolesss!!!!!!!! Jejejeje, a mi tampo m'agradava la parella D/G ,però per culpa de la Nimph tmb m'hi vai aficionar!!!!! I ara m'encanta, jejejejejejejejeee!! Son genials, i el Nille també! Ptunassus!

**SaRaGeN**: Woo, el libro y la película tambien son de mis favoritos! Aunque en la peli, me gusta más Colin Firth que Hugh Grant, jejejejej, es q es tan monoooooooo!!!! Aw, le adoro :P Muchas gracias por el revi ^^. Besooos!

**Anna Voig**: ;________; siento mucho haber tardado tanto, soy muy mala persona! Pero tu siempre estas ahí, al pie del cañon! Como siempre, muchisimas gracias, me encanta saber que te gusta el fic. Un beso, wappa! 

**Maika Yugi**: Tranquila que el argumento del fic no va a ser exactamente igual al del libro, sino... a ver, qué gracia tendria esribir este fic si el libro original es mejor? Jolo hay algunas escenas puntuales que se parecen :P Muchas gracias por el revi :****** 

**Luadica**: ;) gracias por leer ^^ un besazo!

****

Abin: Mnweeeeeeeeeeee... ;__; siento haber tardado otra eternidad en subir, mea culpa, espero que te gutte, un beso.

**Megan Baudelaire**: Weo! Gracias por el revi! Besooooooos!

****

^nan^: Poooz, nom matis quan vegis el final d'aket fic, jejejejejejejejejejeje, i m'alegro de que et caigui bé el Will, encara que no tant com el Draco, claru... Jo els adoro a tots dos per igual :P Ptunets!

****

Lucía: Woo, me das miedoooooo O__o! Veo que tendré que subir más a menudo si no quiero sufrir las consecuencias. Ayayayayayayay, jejeje, a ver si te gusta este cap (espero que sí :P) Un beso y gracias por el revi.

****

Gin_nya: Pozi, tardo segles, aiaiaiaiaiai i a vere quan ens veiem pel msn!!! Que fa temps que no parlem!! Un ptunàs!!

**Amni**: Es posible que desde que puse el ultimo cap ya te hayas comprado el libro del diario de Bridget Jones :P Mmmmmmh, he oido hablar de esa serie de Shaman King. Es buena? Weno, de todas formas gracias por todo :**

**Laura Weasley**: ^__^ me alegro de que te guste, jejejejejejejejejejejejejeeje :P me voy a sonrojar, muchas racias por el revi y espero que disfrutes del cap! :***

****

Lynx-Luna: Weooo! Qué revi más larguísimo!!!! No te cae bien Hannah? Cuando leas este cap te caerá peor, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!! Me gusta que te guste el fic ^^, pero aún me gustaría más ponerte una contestación superlarga, pero voy corta de tiempo y quiero subir esto cuanto antes. Besazos, wappa! :**********

**Ai Haibara**: No importen les faltes, tranquila, m'encanta el mallorquí! Es molt maco, enara que a vegades sí que costa una miqueta d'entrendre :P Moltissimes gracies pel rev, un petó!

**Lora Chang**: Mwwww, quiero leer tu fic! Pero nunca teno tiempo para naaaaaaaaa!! Soy mala, te doy permiso para odiarme, pero prometo que lo hare en cuanto tenga un momentito libre, pero es que estas semanas he estado liadísima escribiendo y con las clases... ;_; de todas formas, muchas gracias, un besarraco (usease, un beso mu fuerte)

**Liz-Wolff**: Weno, te prometo que a partir de ahora a Neville las cosas le irán mucho mejor, bueno, en realidad, a partir del próximo cap, porque lo que es en este... Muchas gracias por leer y por el revi ^^ un besoooo! :***

****

Nimphie: Es que ets un cas, aixxxxxxxx, què en farem de tu? No se si t'agradarà, però espero que si :P Ptunàs!!!!

Creo que no me dejo a nadie, no???? Tengo la impresión que para este cap. he batido el récord de revis recibidos! * **So happy * Gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

CAP 6

Miercoles 14

Peso: No quiero ni mirarlo, seguro que me deprimo más

Cigarrillos:14

Novios: Por lo visto, ninguno

Veces que he imaginado rocambolescas situaciones que impiden a Will llamarme, como que lo haya secuestrado, o se haya perdido en los Andes o se haya quedado repentinamente afónico o... : Muchas, más de las realmente necesarias.

Waaaaaaggggggghhhh!!!! No puedo creer que aún no me haya llamado!!!! 

Vaya, que podría llamarle yo, pero la pelota está en su campo y tengo que mantenerme como una fría e inalcanzable reina del hielo para que no crea que estoy colada por él.

¡JA! ¡¡Qué más quisiera!! 

Seguro que me llamará, no parece no de esos hombres que buscan sexo sin compromiso.

¿O sí? 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Al oír mi grito, Eidel ha saltado de la silla donde estaba acurrucado para subir ronroneando sobre mis rodillas. Él es el único que verdaderamente me aprecia, y como premio le acaricio tras las orejas, le encanta que le haga mimos ahí. A Will también le gustaba, awww... Creo que iré a... no sé, a pasear, necesito que me de el aire.

_18:30, en la susodicha calle, pelándome de frío._

Brrrrrrrrr... ¡¡¡¡maldito clima continentaaaaaaaal!!!! La calle está desierta y no me extraña, porque... vaya, es que hace un frío de cojones. Paseo pisoteando con fuerza el manto blanco que desde diciembre cubre la ciudad, pensando en cualquier cosa menos en Will, en su voz tan sexy, en su ancha y musculosa espalda, en su... ¡ya basta! Mmmh, piensa en otra cosa, Gin, boba! En este estúpido clima inglés, por ejemplo, y en que... oh, maldita sea, me he dejado el tabaco en casa.

Aguantándome las ganas de dar una larga y relajante calada de mis cigarrillos que ahora mismo yacen en cualquier rincón de mi casa; quizá bajo los almohadones del sofá, un lugar dónde siempre acaban todos los objetos pequeños y vitales que poseo, como el monedero, las llaves, los mecheros, la varita y esos pendientes tan monos que me regaló Michael Corner cuando salíamos juntos.

Al fin, un poco más relajada y con serios símptomas de hipotermia emprendo el camino hacia mi casita... woooooo, me encanta llegar y encontrar la calefacción al máximo, y sentarme en el sofá sintiéndome como un pastelito en su horno.

Waaaaaaaag... acabo de recordar que Harry me llamaba "pastelito", especialmente durante las reuniones familiares.

Esta es una de las razones por las que le dejé.

__

19:15 En casa

Abochornada y furiosa he llegado al piso. Furiosa con Will, porque el muy cretino no me llama, y abochornada porque por el camino de regreso he visto de lejos un hombre que se parecía a él e inconscientemente he empezado a seguirle, corroída por los celos, hasta un pub cercano donde me he percatado de que no era él porque:

A) Will es mucho más atractivo que ese tipo.

B) El pub en cuestión era un bar de ambiente gay.

Me dejo caer en mi sofá, rendida.

¡Oooooh, tengo un mensaje en el contestador! 

Aprieto un botón, esperando oír esa voz aterciopelada, pero en vez de Darcy era mi hermano Ron, hablando con voz quebrada por la emoción:

_"Gin, Hermione ha roto aguas antes de salir de cuentas. Toda la familia estamos en el Hospital; a ver si esta vez puedes estar presente cuando nazca tu sobrino. Vaya, hermanita, que vengas a toda leche hacia aquí._

¡¡¿ Ya ?!! ¡¡¿Pero qué...?!! ¡Pero si aún faltaba un mes para eso! Vale, vale, ahora mismo voy para el hospital; ahora ya sé dónde es. Cuando nació Lisa me perdí en el estúpido metro muggle, llegando una hora después de que naciera mi ahijada y no alcancé a presenciar eses emocionante momento en que Ron emergió de la sala de maternidad tremendamente pálido (se marea fácilmente con la visión de la sangre) y gritando "¡¡Es una niñaaaaaaaaa!!"

_19:45 Hospital Saint Agnes_

Tras un periplo de treinta minutos por el maloliente subsuelo londinense he llegado al hospital, planta tercera, maternidad. No sé si será por el pelo rojo genuinamente Weasley, pero al salir del ascensor una enfermera me ha señalado el pasillo de la derecha. Allí me esperaba mi gran familia, es decir, mis padres, mis hermanos con sus respectivas esposas y... sí, una legión de sobrinos que han venido corriendo para abrazarse a mis piernas. ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en llegar?

- ¡Ginny! ¡Cariño, ya creíamos que te habías perdido otra vez! - Mamá se las ha arreglado para quitarme los niños de encima y plantarme un beso en cada mejilla. 

He ido a sentarme junto a los demás, que comentaban que Hermione ha roto aguas en plena reunión de la junta directiva de su empresa.

- Si ya lo decía yo, que eso de trabajar tanto le iba a adelantar el parto. - Aseguraba mamá con expresión disgustada. - Y esa manía de ir a un hospital muggle en vez de San Mungo...

- Ella ES muggle, Molly. - Papá sonreía conciliador, como siempre. - En realidad, e gustaría ver cómo se las arreglan sin magia. Crees que podría... ya sabes, echar un vistazo...

- ¡Arthur Weasley! Ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer nada parecido.

Ese par siempre están igual. De repente he reparado en que Lisa se había acerado silenciosamente a mí e intentaba subirse sobre mis rodillas. - Hola tía Ginny. ¿tienes una chocolatina? 

No le puedo negar nada a mi sobrina favorita. Es la única que parece civilizada.

Balanceando sus piernecitas, Lisa se ha apretado contra mi pecho, parece un poco angustiada, ni siquiera parece que el chocolate la haya animado. Le pregunto qué le pasa, que por qué pone esa cara.

- ¿ Me adoptas, tía Ginny? 

¿Qué? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quéquéquequéquéquéquéquéqué???!!!

- Pero Lis, cariño, ¿no crees que tus papás te van a echar de menos? 

Ella negó con su cabecita. - Van a estar muy ocupados con el bebé, pero seguro que tú me cuidas bien. No molestaré, lo prometo, ni a ti ni a tu novio. 

Realmente exasperante.

- Que quede claro, yo NO tengo novio, Lis. De todas formas, cariño, no puedes quedarte con...

La puerta de la sala de maternidad se ha abierto de golpe y un pálido pero sonriente Ron con un diminuto bulto entre sus brazos. - ...¡Otra niña! 

__

Jueves 15

Peso: 58kg, pero son de felicidad por mi nueva sobrina! Y por los bombones, que también...

Veces en que me pregunto dónde demonios estará Will: 27 (mejorando)

Cuando mi hermano apareció con la niña, toda la familia se puso en pie para recibir a la nueva chica Weasley, Anne. Yo, sin embargo, me esperé a que pasaran los primeros minutos de emoción y llevando a Lisa de la mano me acerqué a Ron. No hicieron falta palabras; se arrodilló junto a su hija, y esgrimiendo esa sonrisa suya le mostró al bebé. - Mira, Lis, esta es Anne. Es muy pequeña y necesitamos que nos ayudes a cuidarla y quererla mucho. ¿Lo harás?

Lisa extendió el brazo para tocar la mano roja y arrugada del bebé y sonrió. - Claro. ¿Puedo ir a ver a mamá?

Y entraron los tres a la sala de maternidad. En realidad yo no pude resistirme y asomé la cabeza por la puerta. Tumbada en una camilla estaba Hermione, cubierta de sudor pero feliz. Parecía cansada (evidentemente) así que e limité a sonreírle. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza. - Gin...

- No me digas que ya va siendo hora de que empiece a tener hijos yo también, ¿eh?

- No, boba, quería felicitarte por llegar a tiempo esta vez. 

Me fui del hospital un rato después, antes de que mamá y mis hermanos sí empezaran a preguntarme sobre mi al parecer crónica incapacidad para encontrar pareja estable y ampliar la familia.

Ah, y no, Will tampoco ha llamado hoy. Empezaba a desmoronarme, sobretodo al volver del trabajo. Tengo la teoría de que mientras el objetivo de los profesores es inculcar algo de cultura en esas mentes preadolescentes, el suyo es amargarnos la vida. Vaya, que parte del cuerpo docente se lo merece, como, para poner un ejemplo al azar, Fanny, la jefa de estudios, a quien, por cierto, hoy he pillado saliendo del cuartito de las escobas con el pelo sospechosamente revuelto. Minutos después ha salido Horace, el bedel. ¡Qué asco! Deberían prohibir cosas como... eso. Puajj.

Quizá por una vez en la vida debería hacerle caso a mamá y buscar un trabajo mejor.

¡Uooops, teléfono!

¿Será él? Aaaaaaawwwwwww...

No, hoy tampoco era él, sino Cathy, muy preocupada.

- Gin, no te asustes, pero...

- ¿Pero qué, Cathy? 

- Tienes que venir ahora mismo al Ministerio de Magia, Neville... ¿¿Gin?? Ginny, ¿¿estás ahí?? 

Ya no estaba, al instante he aparecido a su lado. Mala idea, es casi imposible que quepan dos personas adultas metidas en una cabina telefónica. Salimos a la calle, y Cathy me arrastra hacia el Ministerio, donde una veintena de personas miran hacia la azotea del edificio. Y allí está Neville, sentado en la barandilla y con la mirada perdida.

- Lleva media hora ahí, Gin, y no ha subido nadie por temor a que... - A i pobre amiga se le ha quebrado la voz y ha empezado a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo, sin saber como reconfortarla, le paso un brazo por la espalda. - Tranquila, Cathy, ya verás como arreglamos eso de alguna forma... 

__

Click, click, click.

¿Qué es ese ruido? Me giro hacia el desconsiderado cafre que está haciendo fotos en un momento tan delicado como este.

¿A que no lo adivináis? Pues sí, Draco Malfoy en persona.

Olvidando todo lo que me rodea me acerco a él, y le doy un empujón con gesto airado. 

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?!

Él me mira, primero con cara de sorpresa que cambia rápidamente por una de sus célebres muecas de superioridad. - Pues mi trabajo, evidentemente.

Pero será... ¡grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! - No puedes hacerlo, ese de ahí arriba es mi mejor amigo, y no voy a permitir que alguien como tú convierta un instante de flaqueza en un... negocio. - El muy maldito sonríe. (Oooow, ¡qué dientes más blancos!) e ignorándome deliberadamente apunta otra vez la cámara hacia Nille. - Quizá en vez de estar aquí entorpeciéndome, deberías subir ahí arriba y convencerlo de que deje de hacer el burro, si sois tan amigos como dices.

Espero que sea la última vez en mi vida que lo diga, pero Malfoy tiene razón. Me voy corriendo hacia la parte trasera del edificio donde, efectivamente, hay una escalera de emergencia y empiezo a encaramarme por ella. Ahora que lo pienso, no debería haber venido con los zapatos de tacón puestos.

Tras subir los ocho pisos (oh, Dios mío, creo que me estoy ahogando) llego a la azotea, y allí, pobrecito, acurrucado y triste está mi amigo. Me acerco cuidadosamente. - ...¿Nille? 

Él se gira, sonríe débilmente. - Ah, hola Gin. ¿Te sientas conmigo un rato? Me siento un poco... ya sabes, solo. Hannah me ha dicho que no volverá, que ya se ha cansado de sufrir por si una noche no vuelvo a casa. ¿Crees que si dejo de ser Auror me dará otra oportunidad? 

Me siento a su lado y lo abrazo. - Lo siento, cariño, pero creo que si no te acepta tal como eres, es que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro. - En el fondo siempre será ese niño tímido y torpe de Hogwarts, y empieza a sollozar desconsoladamente apoyado en mi hombro. - Nunca me querrá nadie *snif *.

- Eso no es cierto, Nille, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, y Cathy, y Jo, y tu abuela, no sabes el susto que me he llevado al saber que estabas aquí arriba. Vamos a bajar, por favor. - Intento forzar una sonrisa mientras de reojo miro la distancia que nos separa del suelo. Allí, del tamaño de dos hormiguitas están Cathy , Jo, y por un pequeño destello brillante supongo que Malfoy y su estúpida cámara también - Venga, ya verás como todo se arregla. 

- Tranquilas. - Se suena ruidosamente la nariz. - No tengo ninguna intención de tirarme. - Suspira mirando al vacío. Uugh, creo que me estoy mareando. - Sólo es que... mira, he comprado bombones, son los favoritos de Hannah. Pensaba traérselos, pero... en vez de eso he aparecido aquí, supongo que necesitaba que me diera el aire. - En realidad, hace un frío que pela. - ¿Quieres probarlos? Dicen que el chocolate es bueno para el mal de amores. - Me ofrece la caja, está medio vacía. 

Mmmmmh, vaya, están riquísimos. Ahora no hay uno, sino dos lunáticos sentados en la azotea del edificio.

- Sabes, Will no me ha llamado desde nuestra ultima cita.

- Pues vaya cretino. No sabe lo que se pierde.

- Hannah tampoco. Deberíamos ser pareja, Nille, al menos dejaríamos de ser dos tristes parias del amor.

Ha tomado otro bombón relleno de praliné. - El amor es una mierda.

Más o menos media hora después y con la caja de dulces vacía bajamos por la escalerilla de incendios hasta la calle donde nos espera una pequeña muchedumbre. Cathy y Jo se nos lanzan encima, cubriéndonos de besos, abrazos y amenazas de que si volvemos a hacer algo parecido nos van a encerrar en San Mungo. Ni rastro de Malfoy por ningún lado. 

Al final entre las tres hemos acompañado a Nille hasta su casa y cuando volvía andando hacia mi piso ha pasado ESO, un hecho atroz, terrible, la traición elevada al infinito, porque justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle he visto un cochazo enorme que se detenía en la acera de en frente. Ataviado con un elegante smoking, Will ha bajado del vehículo. Iba a correr hacia él, besarlo, abrazarlo, pero en vez de eso me he quedado paralizada, porque un par de piernas increíblemente largas y estilizadas, unas piernas de mujer y después la mujer entera, Pansy Parkinson en persona han descendido tras él. He visto como ella se agarraba a su brazo posesivamente y ambos entraban en un restaurante de lujo. De repente he notado como unas finas gotas me mojaban el rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas de frustración. 

Lluvia sobre nieve, típico inglés.

__

Fin del cap 6


	7. Viernes 16 de Enero

_Holaaaa__!!!!  Yaaaaa sé, que he tardado una eternidad en subir el fic… lo siento…_

_Revis__! Nada más y nada menos que la friolera de… 21!!!!!! (que por cierto, las respuestas a los revis no son aleatorias ni así de raras porque se ma va la pelota, es que comento lo que me pusisteis en los revis hace tanto tiempo! Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que necesitara aclarar ese punto, verdad?) _

**_ Miina:_**_ Wapissimaaaaa! Premi per la Miina, que és la primera en ficar revi! Waaaa! Oooh, sapsque? T'he d'enviar un dibuix que vai fer del Khaibit… jejejejejejejejej es q em va quedar monu i tot!  I un de la Faith i el Nicholas! I de pas t'enviu un mailitu, i una abraçada, i un pató! Pató pató! Wappa! _

**_ Arwen-chan_**_: WEno, no lo continuo nunca pronto… pero aquí está un nuvo cap! Espero que lo disfrutes ^^ _

**_Claire_**_: Jejejejejejejejeje, yo me puse a escribir el fic después de leerme por tercera vez el libro, me encanta ese libro!!!!!!!! Gracias por leer ^^ un beso._

**_Lucía_**_: Weno. Sí, van a tardar un poquito a liarse… pero ya lo harán, mwajajajajajajajajajaaaa! Gracias por tu revi!  _

**_Nimph_**_: A tu ja no cal que et digui res, que ja ho tenim tot dit! xD. Pató!! (m'estic quedant sense idees) _

**_Arel M:_**_ Weeeno, me alegro que con este fic hagas una excepción! ^^ Besos! _

**_Laura Weasley_**_ :__ Mwajaja! Eso, eso! *Rak agita unas banderitas al aire* vamos a hacer un club para insultar a Will Darcy! Jajajaja, gracias por el revi, un beso!_

**_Sabina Evans:_**_ Espero que te guste el cap! Un besazo! Cuidate ^^._

****

**_Leri_****_:_**_ Holaaaaaaa!!! :D Jooooo, a ver si nos vemos por el msn! T___T Un beso! _

**_AnyT_****_*:_**_ xDD yo también quiero un Draco para mí solita!  Y un Darcy también! (aunque sea tan rematadamente cabrón) Gracias por leer y un beso! _

**_Gwency_**_: Amooore! Wajajajajajajajajaja!!!! Holaaaa!!!! Tothom odia el Darcy!  I amb raó! Xiiiiiii! És una plaga de tio, jajajajajaj, pro taaant sexy! Pro no tant com el Draco! Per cert, que això no ve al cas, però, que sàpigues que no m'oblido del teu aniversari, que vai una mica de cul per ultimament i no he tingut temps… pro ja voràs, jaaaaaaaaa… mwajajajajajajajajajja! Ptunàs! _

**_Abin_****_:_**_ Tu sugerencia de castrar a todos los tíos capullos del mundo es interesante! Jajajajaja!!!!! Muchas gracias por leer, un besazo!_

**_Cintia_**_: Holaaaaa!!!! Que hace mucho mucho que no hablamos! Que maaaaaaaal! Pero weno, espero  que nos veamos pronto, sí? Beso! _

**_Nia_gothica_**_: Holaaaaa!!!!! Coincido contigo, Draco es adorable, mhsiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! *Rak babea a riesgo de provocar un cortocircuito en su ordenador*  Un beso! _

**_Lynx_****_-luna:_**_ xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!! Tú siempre tan expresiva! Jajajajajajajajajaja! A que Nille es adorable? xD Y no te quejes tanto de mí, que últimamente tú estás tardando mucho en subir caps, eh? Mala! Malosa! Ya te vale! xP!!!! Besoooooo! _

**_Joy_****_ Evans_**_ :__  Wooo, leeré el fic que me recomiendas, lo prometo, ahora me empieza a interesar mucho el tema de los merodeadores, sí! Lo que pasa es que apenas tengo tiempo… T____T Gracias por leer, un beso!_

**_Lora chang_**_: Siempre aciertas,  tardo un montón en subir T____T y lo sientoooooo!!!! Muchas gracias por leer! Besazo! Muacs! _

**_eRgA_****_:_**_ WEno, en este cap tienes encuentro (aunque no muy agradable) D/G! Así que espero que lo disfrutes, jejejejejeje. Beso! _

****

**_Eowyn_****_ Malfoy:_**_ Jajajaja, aún me estoy pensando si saldrá Harry en este fic… mmmmmmh…. Quizá sí, mwajajajajajajajajajaja! Claro que te mando mail para avisar! Es un placer y me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic! Un beso! _

**_Karen_**_: Jejejeje, gracias por leer! La peli y el libro de Bridget Jones siempre han sido de mis favoritos ^^y gracias por los ánimos, si no fuera por los ánimos que me dais todos… un beso! _

**_Ginny_****_ Kinomoto:_**_ Xi! Xi! Revis de catalanets! Jajajajajajaja, m'encanten! Gracies per revi  i un ptunàs!!!! :*  _

_Y hasta aquí los revis!!!!!_

_CAP 7_

_Jueves 15 de enero, después de presenciar el acto de traición más abyecto de la historia, sí, sí, mi "novio" con ésa…_

 ¡Cerdo, cerdo, cerdo, cerdo, cerdo, cerdo, cerdo! Me lo voy a cargar, el muy traidor, zafio embustero... 

 Lo que más me jode no es que me engañe, sino que lo haga precisamente con Pansy Parkinson, estúpida y engreída y de piernas perfectas.

  No tengo fuerzas ni para llegar a casa; me voy directa al Tras-k, a contarle mis penas a Paul. Podría llamar a mi familia urbana, pero ya bastantes problemas tienen con lo de Nille y Hannah...

   Paul es un cielo, sólo entrar ha adivinado que me pasaba algo y me ha ofrecido uno de los taburetes de la barra, sentándose a mi lado para escuchar mis penas. Es una suerte que el pub estuviera prácticamente vacío.

    - Toma, invita la casa. - Y me ha servido un whisky doble con hielo. Yo le he mirado con cara de susto. Paul no invita nunca, jamás;  va en contra de su código ético.

    Pero por un día que lo hace y estando como estoy, voy a aprovecharlo.

_Viernes 16_

_4:32am_

_Alcohol: mmmhnoze, hip, mussssxoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!_

A la mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdarg Fizzwilliam Darrgcyyyyyy!! Bwibbaaa el guijquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mhweeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Ohhhhhps, creoh queme cjaido.

_A la mañana siguiente en la que, gracias a Merlín, no tengo que ir a trabajar porque mis asilvestrados alumnos se han ido de excursión al British Museum. Pobre museo._

No puedo levantarme, tengo una resaca monumental, y no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada, pero hay un detalle inquietante aquí, en la mesilla de noche; una taza de café, unas tostadas y una nota escrita en el reverso de una servilleta del Tras-k. Ay, ay, ayayayayayay... miro a mi alrededor buscando alguna figura masculina semidesnuda a mi lado, porque, y no me gusta reconocerlo... no es la primera vez que me pasa algo parecido después de semejante taja...

  Afortunadamente parece que estoy sola, y, además, la nota lo corrobora: 

_Te he preparado algo de desayuno por si tenías hambre. Que duermas bien._

 Y no hay firma. Bueno, la había, pero  una inoportuna mancha de café la ha borrado.

_Por la tarde._

_Nivel de alcohol en sangre: Aún alto, pero descendiendo_

_Cigarrillos: Nada, no he podido bajar a por tabaco._

_Resaca: Galopante_

_Novios: Es un hecho  consumado; vuelvo a estar soltera._

_Cuernos: Dos, en medio de la frente._

_Ansias asesinas dirigidas contra mi nuevo ex: Aumentando._

Vale, ahora ya me encuentro un poco mejor, pero sigo sin recordar nada, solo algunos pequeños fragmentos inconexos como Paul llenándome una y otra vez el vaso, yo llorando en el hombro de Paul... 

  Hace un ratito he descubierto que tenía un hambre atroz  y he atacado las tostadas sin piedad, sin saber siquiera qué alma caritativa las preparó para mí; seguramente la misma que me acompañó hasta el piso, porque dudo que en el estado en que estaba ayer por la noche lograra regresar por mi propio pie.

   Qué bien me han sentado las tostadas… mmmmmmmh, me encuentro mucho mejor. 

   Sin embargo eso no elimina mi desprecio hacia Will por engañarme con la Bruja Parkinson (que ya sé que ambas somos, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, brujas, pero yo me refería a todas las connotaciones negativas de la palabra; connotaciones que implican ser una persona retorcida y malvada,  y que con el paso de los años se le estropee el cutis, le crezca una verruga en la nariz, se le queden los dientes amarillos y le salga, por ejemplo, joroba).

     Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji. No puedo  esperar a ver a Pansy con esa magnífica verruga. 

   Me he recostado entre los almohadones de la cama, intentando esclarecer mis pensamientos. Me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí, entre las sábanas, todo lo que queda de este horrible día. ¿Pero sabéis aquello de que si una cosa va mal siempre puede ir peor?

   Pues eureka, porque el sonido característico de alguien apareciendo en mi chimenea a través de la red flu  me ha provocado una repentina y dolorosa jaqueca.

  - ¡Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinny! – Y el inconfundible sonido de los tacones de mamá paseándose por mi piso. Mamá aún no entiende por qué me fui de la Madriguera e insiste en visitarme muy frecuentemente para traerme comida y arreglar un poco lo que ella llama "esta leonera en la que vives". Se ha acercado a mi cuarto precedida por Eidel, que la adora porque siempre le trae algo para comer. Ya podría tener un poco de consideración y no ponerse esos zapatos de tacón el día que tengo resaca.  

  - Ginny, querida, ¿qué haces todavía en la cama? ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde! ¡Con el día tan bonito que hace y tu con las cortinas tiradas! – Se acerca a ellas con paso decidido y antes de que yo pueda impedírselo las abre de un tirón, y la luz entra a raudales clavándose como si fueran puñales en mi dolorida y llena de alcohol cabecita.

   Ahora, como si no hubiera visto mi cara de espanto, se sienta en la cama. – Mi pequeña Ginny… - Y esto es el inicio de una de sus típicas charlas madre-hija. Sonríe, me da miedo… - Lo tenías muy callado, cariño.

  ¿Eh? Me he perdido.

 - Mamá, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. 

 Se cerca de mí y me pasa la mano por la cabeza, despeinándome, como si tuviera… no sé, doce años. – Pero si no tienes por qué ocultármelo, cariño, Janequetta Obleby-Stratton me lo ha contado esta mañana.

¿Janequéquéqué? ¿Qué demonios…?

 - Oh, cielos, cariño, ¡no te hagas la tonta! – Se acerca un poco más a mí en actitud confidente. – Janequetta  me ha contado que ayer por la noche estaba cenando en _"Morgue's"_  con Alistair, su marido. Pues bien, al parecer mientras estaban cenando entró Fitzwilliam Darcy acompañada de una chica…

  Estúpida Pansy. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Will Darcy! 

 - Yo sólo he atado cabos, cariño.

 ¿Eh? 

 - Mamá, creo que te con…

 - Aaaaaah, picarona, ¡no puedes ocultarle secretos a tu madre!  Vi cómo te miraba  el día de la comida familiar y claro, cuando le he preguntado a Susan si estabas saliendo con su primo y me ha dicho que sí ya no había lugar a dudas, Ginny.

  Cuñadas: otra buena razón para huir de la gran y feliz familia Weasley. 

   ¿Y ahora qué le digo a mamá? ¿Que todo ha sido un malentendido y que yo jamás he salido con Will? ¿Qué sí, que he estado saliendo con él pero que por lo visto el muy cretino ha resultado ser polígamo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

  - Eh… bueno… no queríamos decíroslo aún… - Maldita sea, odio desilusionar a mamá, y una mentirijilla de vez en cuando… la semana que viene le diré que hemos roto, eso, sí, será lo mejor.

  - ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, hija! ¡Ya era hora que encontraras un buen partido, cariño! ¡Verás que contentos se pondrán todos cuando se lo cuente!

   Ay  Dios, yo y mi bocaza.

_Por la tarde, y, valga la redundancia, un poco más… tarde._

Mamá por fin ha vuelto a la Madriguera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  y me ha dejado sola  con mi resaca, mi reciente soltería y una tremenda acidez de estómago.

 No puedo más. Tengo que salir para que me de el aire. Y a comprar tabaco, claro está.

Sigue haciendo un frío atroz, pero al menos ya no llueve y parece que la resaca y el dolor de cabeza van remitiendo lentamente, gracias a Dios. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar, y ya sé que soy idiota y que no debería, sí, sí, pero intento imaginar alguna excusa por la que Will estuviera anoche con Pansy Parkinson. ¡Quizá le lanzara una maldición imperiuso algo! La muy zorra sería capaz de eso sólo para quitarme el novio.O quizás se golpeó la cabeza contra una biga y perdió la memoria, o… 

 Mierda, he metido el pie en un charco lleno de agua helada. 

 Sigo andando durante un par de horas, viendo como la gente a mi alrededor anda  encorvada intentando conservar el calor y todos miran al suelo procurando no pisar una placa de hielo. No me gusta la nieve; desde mi primer año en Hogwarts, por todo aquello del maldito diario, la cámara secreta y el basilisco le tengo aversión al frío, porque me recuerda lo mal que lo pasé entonces, y me recuerda a Harry, claro; de todos los errores de mi vida, salir con él está entre los peores, porque… bueno, ya se sabe, una relación en pareja siempre es difícil, pero con él éramos multitud;  Harry, yo, su enorme ego, la maldita Rita Skeeter, mi madre, Ron… ah, sí, también me olvidaba de todas sus fans.

 ¿Y por qué demonios estoy pensando precisamente en Harry? 

  Será que soy masoca o algo por el estilo… 

Necesito un café o… no sé, daría lo que fuera por una cerveza de mantequilla; lástima que Paul no venda de eso en el Tras-k. Bueno, quizá un café sea un buen sustitutivo, después de todo.

_ Al anochecer, en el Tras-k, congelada y otra vez con dolor de cabeza._

Sólo pienso tomarme mi ración de cafeína; nada de alcohol por esta noche, y además aprovecharé para agradecerle a Paul lo de llevarme a casa y las tostaditas. Porque vamos, ¿que era Paul, no? No recuerdo mucho… ****

 Entro en el pub golpeando el suelo con los pies para desentumecerlos; huele a café y a humo de tabaco, y suena "Lucy in the sky with diamonds". Qué imagen tan bucólica, ¿verdad?  En la barra Paul está limpiando un vaso y me sonríe  señalando un taburete vacío. Uno de tantos, porque  como hace un frío que pela y además es jueves, el local no está muy animado, que digamos.

   - Buenas noches, Gin. – Y sonríe, aún frotando el vaso. ¿He comentado alguna vez que es una lástima que sea gay? Pues eso.

   - Noches, Paul. ¿Me pones un capuchino con doble de nata, por favor? – Eso va directo a las cartucheras, seguro. 

   - Claro. – Y se gira hacia la máquina de café que está a su espalda y que es la niña de sus ojos, porque se pasa el día sacándole lustre. - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, querida? 

   - Esta mañana creía que me iba a estallar la cabeza, pero ahora mismo mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Viene o no, ese capuchino?

    - Sí, sí, paciencia… no me extraña que tuvieras resaca, Gin, ayer perdí la cuenta de cuantas copas te serví, pero creo que vacié mi mejor botella de Cardhu. Ah, sí, y también liquidaste un paquete entero de pañuelos.

   Pero qué majo es, pobrecito. Ahora me siento un poco avergonzada por el lamentable espectáculo que debí representar anoche. – Oye… Paul… 

   Él levanta las manos  y me sonríe. – No me debes nada, querida, ayer invitaba la casa.

  ¡Ey! ¡Tampoco tenía intención de pagarle! Sólo quería… - Sólo quería darte  las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche, Paul, fue todo un detalle. 

  - Mujer, yo no diría que emborr… - Se detiene abruptamente y empieza a frotar otro vaso con energía. – Ehhh… sí, sí, claro, no tiene importancia, Gin. Por cierto…¿Ese portento de hombre con el que salías te ha dado alguna explicación de lo ocurrido? 

 ¿A alguien más le ha parecido que intenta cambiar de tema?  - Pues no…  aún no me ha dicho qué hacía con esa…

 - …Zorra.

 ¿Qué? 

- Zorra, ya puedes decirlo con todas sus letras, Weasley, zorra, zorra… - La voz proviene de mis espaldas, y arrastra las letras más de lo normal al hablar. – Me giro y veo a Draco Malfoy despeinado, con barba de un par de días, mirando fijamente el fondo vacío de su vaso de _whisky_- ¿Me pones otro, Paul? – Le ofrece el vaso y el chico se apresura a llenarlo. Entonces hace una mueca  y se derrumba en un taburete, a mi lado. – Brindemos, Weasley, por Darcy y Pansy. Por cierto, ¿te gustaron las tostadas? 

  Oh, cielos, creo que necesito algo más fuerte que un capuchino.

_Fin del capítulo 7!_

|

|

|

|

|

|

V   _Aquí, al botoncito de los revis ^^_   


End file.
